El shaman y la Itako
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: Yoh es estudiante en una escuela de shamanes, sin embargo, al conocer a la Itako Anna del monasterio, se verá determinado a protegerla de su complicado pasado. Universo Alterno. descripcion actualizada . Completado.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1.Una poderosa Itako   
  
----   
  
Esa era un atardecer hermoso. Los colores lucían mas hermosos que de costumbre, o quizás ya estaba predispuesto a lo que sucedería de allí en adelante. Estaba caminando hacia la escuela , cuando eso sucedió. Por cierto, me llamo Yoh Asakura, soy un estudiante de shamán bajo las instrucciones de mi abuelo, Yohmei Asakura. Nosotros, los shamanes de la familia Asakura, realizamos un entrenamiento de cinco años y luego asistimos a la escuela, donde entrenamos y luchamos contra otros shamanes. Era mi segundo año en la escuela de shamanes de la montaña Osore-zan y me sentía un poco presionado, a mi no me gusta luchar, pero quiero ser el rey shaman y tener tranquilidad. En la montaña Osore-zan, existen dos grandes escuelas, la escuela de shamanes y el Monasterio, donde las Itakos asisten y entrenan. Mi abuela, Kino Asakura es una de las que imparten clases allí y es muy estricta.   
  
Yo iba pensando en que sería otro año de peleas y estudios de shamanes mientras escuchaba mi cantante favorito, Bob. Trataba de darme ánimo cuando, pasando por el camino, me fijé de repente en un grandísimo árbol de cerezos que estaba unos metros lejos en una pequeña colina. Estaba lleno de hermosos pétalos de sakuras y sonreí. Enseguida, noté la presencia de un grupo de pequeños shikigamis (espíritus) que estaban alrededor del árbol y bajaban de el. Una chica estaba allí, mirando los shikigamis. Uno de los espíritus, de expresión sonriente bajó hasta posarse en su mano.   
  
Me fijé en ella. Tenía unos ojos negros, tan oscuros y tan hermosos como la misma noche, un cabello rubio, muy bonito y tenía un vestido negro y una bufanda roja y alrededor de su cuello tenía un rosario azul. Era una Itako, eso supuse. Pero en esos hermosos ojos había un ligero rastro de rabia reprimida, de una profunda tristeza. Eso sentí en aquel instante. Seguro que tenía grandes problemas en su vida. Asi quedé durante unos cortos minutos que para mi fueron como largas horas. Era la primera vez en quince años que me sucedía algo así. Nunca antes me había fijado en una chica, y nunca hablaba con chicas en la escuela de shamanes, ninguna me hablaba. Todas creían que era un tonto. De repente, en ese instante, sentí una poderosa energía, una que no era común. Provenía de ella. Seguro era muy fuerte. Pero realmente sentía una frialdad en su rostro, pero así mismo, un profundo sufrimiento.   
  
Miré mi reloj. Se me haría tarde.   
  
----   
  
-Yoh....-Horo Horo despertó a Yoh-...hoy estás como pensativo...   
  
En la escuela de shamanes, Yoh conoció a Horo Horo, de Hokkaido, a Ren Tao de China y a Ryu de Tokio. Incluso conoció recientemente a un estudiante llamado Manta que era novato y venía de Tokio. Todos se convirtieron en sus grandes amigos.   
  
-...¿en serio?...   
  
-¿algo te pasó ayer?...¿verdad?...-dijo Manta. Manta siempre era tan inteligente y buen amigo. No tiene grandes poderes, pero junto con Yoh consiguieron sus espíritus acompañantes   
  
-...algo...eso creo...-y se rió-   
  
Estaba Yoh con sus amigos en un extenso campo donde los shamanes entrenan y descansan.   
  
-¡muchachos! -dijo Ryu-...vengan conmigo...   
  
-¿a que? -dijo Ren   
  
-solo vengan....-dijo el shaman y todos se fueron con el.   
  
Desde una montaña, Yoh y sus amigos estaban viendo el entrenamiento que hacían las Itakos al otro lado del lugar.   
  
-...hay muchas chicas lindas...-dijo Horo Horo con una sonrisa pícara-   
  
-...es muy cierto...-dijo Ryu   
  
-...y hay algunas que son muy fuertes..-dijo Ren   
  
-...yo había estado aquí...-dijo Manta-...a veces hacen unos conjuros muy extraños...   
  
Habían quince o veinte personas allí, todas mujeres.   
  
-...¿no han oido de aquella Itako que tiene poderes increíbles?...-dijo Horo Horo   
  
-¿cual?...-dijo Ren. -yo tampoco sé...-dijo Ryu-...cuéntalo...   
  
-pues...entre las estudiantes, hay una a la que todos temen...   
  
-¿temen?- dijeron todos a la vez   
  
-...si, una estudiante que tiene poderes extraños...dicen que cuando era niña, casi mata a sus padres con sus poderes de forma inconsciente y que tiene un poderoso furyoku...dicen que es la reencarnación de un demonio...   
  
-!eso es ridículo! -dijo Ren-...¿por qué un demonio sería una Itako?   
  
-...eso es lo que me contó una amiga que es estudiante de Itako..y me dijo que puede derrotar incluso a un shamán como nosotros...yo misma la vi...esa chica aterroriza con la mirada...-dijo con pavor   
  
-...te dije que son patrañas...-aseguró Ren   
  
-¿y cual es el nombre de ella?...-dijo Yoh-   
  
Horo Horo miró a donde estaban las Itakos. -¿ves aquella chica rubia?...es la única con ese color de cabello...   
  
Yoh y los demás miraron a la chica. Yoh recordó que era la misma que vio aquella tarde.   
  
-...pero si es...-susurró Yoh-   
  
-se llama Anna Kyouyama...hasta el nombre da miedo...   
  
-¿y eso? -dijo Ryu   
  
-Tonto...el kanji de ese apellido tiene una lectura distinta del kanji de la montaña Osore-san...-dijo Ren   
  
-...cielos..-dijo Manta-...desde aquí siento que es muy fuerte...pero ese apellido debe habérselo puesto...¿o no?...porque un apellido que signifique miedo o terror...que tétrico...   
  
Sus amigos siguieron comentado sobre las Itakos, mientras que Yoh estaba mirándo a Anna como si estuviese envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.   
  
-Yoh...-le llamó Manta-...se les va a hacer tarde...   
  
-si, ya voy...-dijo Yoh y se marchó con sus amigos.   
  
----   
  
Las clases habían pasado y hoy tenían la tarde libre. Yoh y sus amigos se habían marchado a un gran parque con una laguna en el medio. Habían varios chicos y chicas de la escuela de Yoh.   
  
-....que tarde tan maravillosa...-dijo Ryu mientras el y los demás comían unos buenos helados.   
  
-si...perfecta, luego de haberme exprimido en la escuela...esos maestros nos tratan como si fuésemos de goma...es peor que mi hermana Pilika...   
  
-...eso es porque eres un debilucho...-dijo Ren   
  
-¡¿que demonios te pasa?! ¡¿quieres pelear?!   
  
-ya dejen de discutir...-dijo Manta   
  
-miren....-dijo Ryu-...a esas dos las vi...con las Itakos...   
  
Dos chicas de cabello negro estaban hablando mientras los chicos les miraban. Luego, Anna pasaba por allí cuando ellas le hablaron.   
  
-pero si es Anna Kyouyama...-dijo una de ellas-...siempre solitaria....   
  
Anna se detuvo sin mirarles.   
  
-...me gustaría mucho destrozarte en el examen final...y así bajarte esos humos que tienes...engreída...   
  
Anna se volteó. -...¿en serio?...pues...¿por qué no lo intentas aquí mismo?...así tu humillación será menos dolorosa...apenas si te están viendo los shamanes de la otra escuela...   
  
-...!te crees muy fuerte!...si supieses todo lo que dicen de ti...!demonio!   
  
-...¿no crees que te exaltas mucho?-dijo la compañera de la otra.   
  
-...¡no!...así esta bien...acepto...y te destruiré...porque sé que no tienes espíritus acompañantes...   
  
-¿ya vieron?...-dijo Horo Horo-...van a pelear...   
  
-si...será muy interesante...-dijo Manta   
  
Yoh miraba a Anna. Ese día había percibido aquel poder espiritual dormido...se preguntaba cómo sería de fuerte Anna Kyouyama.   
  
Anna estaba frente a frente con su oponente. Un gran número de gente se reunió en el lugar para ver el combate. Su rival se quitó su collar y dos espíritus aparecieron. Eran guerreros con espadas y armaduras.   
  
-te presento a estos dos samurais de Kyoto...eran altos miembros de los shinsengumi...y son muy fuertes...aquí voy...   
  
Los espíritus atacaron con sus espadas hacia Anna. Ella no parecía estar en problemas y levantó su mano.   
  
Enseguida, los espiritus fueron aplastados por dos altos y fuertes shikigamis. Uno era rojo y el otro era azul. Zenki y Kouki. El rosario de la chica se rompió en varios pedazos.   
  
-¿por qué?...esos espiritus son muy fuertes...   
  
-lo son...-dijo Anna-...pero la que falla eres tú...no sabes combatir...   
  
-eso es porque tu eres un demonio...!un demonio que asesinó a sus padres!   
  
Anna bajó su rostro. -tu no sabes nada...nadie sabe nada....nada de lo que ha pasado...¿y creen que pueden juzgarme?...todos en este mundo son igual de asquerosos...   
  
Anna desapareció a Zenki y Kouki y cuando se marchaba casi se topa con Yoh. Su mirada era asesina e Yoh se quitó mientras ella se iba. Yoh se quedó como pensativo. Había tanta rabia en aquellos hermosos ojos negros y pudo sentir unas palabras en su mente..le decía que se quitara o lo mataría...   
  
---   
  
Eran las siete de la noche e Yoh estaba en la casa donde vivía con sus abuelos en Osore. Yoh había nacido en Izumo, casi al sur. Yohmei y Kino estaban tomando el te cuando Yoh llegó. Se sentó luego de saludarles. Tenía un rostro muy pensativo y no dejaba de mirar el vaso de te que se había servido.   
  
-¿te sucede algo, nieto? -dijo Kino   
  
-abuela...-dijo Yoh mirándole-¿tu conoces a una chica llamada Anna Kyouyama?   
  
los lentes de Kino brillaron. -¿y por qué?   
  
-es que me contaron que era un demonio...eso dijeron...y que había matado a sus padres...   
  
-¿tu que piensas de ella?   
  
Yoh bajó su rostro. -yo creo que es solo una persona que está sufriendo...eso sentí aquella vez...   
  
-...Anna es una chica problemática...-dijo Kino-...pero todo es porque tiene poderes que no son normales y puede leer el pensamiento algunas veces, lo cual le ha traído mucho dolor...y sufre porque todos huyen de sus poderes, por eso sus padres le abandonaron...   
  
-¿abandonaron?   
  
-si...en aquel puente de Osore...allí la dejaron...   
  
-...seguro debe odiar a todos porque nadie le entiende...   
  
Kino se acomodó sus lentes oscuros. -eres la primera persona que habla así de Anna...   
  
-¿en serio?...-dijo Yoh sonrojado-   
  
-Anna esta a punto de ser una Itako...me pregunto que hará luego de eso...   
  
-¿y desde cuando está en el Monasterio?   
  
-desde hace un año, pero yo la conozco y la entreno desde los diez...ha vivido una vida bastante dura...sin padres, sin familia y todos le temen y algunas le odian porque siempre las superan y por un gran margen...ahora que el numero de Itakos decrece...alguien como Anna es muy inusual...   
  
Kino sonrió. -mañana tienes dia libre...¿no es así?...ven al Monasterio conmigo y la conocerás...   
  
-¿conocerla? -dijo Yoh ligeramente colorado   
  
-...si, mañana es su ultimo examen y le entregaré un rosario especial a Anna...verás por qué es mi discípula favorita...   
  
-...bueno, está bien...   
  
---   
  
-¿ir al Monasterio? -dijo Amidamaru, el espíritu de Yoh   
  
-si...y estoy nervioso...!es la primera vez que me pasa! -y se rascó la cabeza   
  
Yoh estaba en su habitación con su fiel amigo Amidamaru   
  
-...¿acaso le gusta, Amo Yoh?   
  
-es que...es tan linda y...atemorizante...no sé como describirlo...   
  
Amidamaru se rió. -...Amo Yoh...anímese...quizás no sea como todos creen...   
  
-pero sentí tanto odio en aquel momento...era como si quisiera destruir a este mundo...pero aquella tarde...era distinto...bajo ese árbol de sakuras estaba distante...como triste...creo que tiene un gran resentimiento...   
  
-...la señora Kino le dijo que le habían abandonado...puede que odie a sus padres por dejarle allí...y a los demás por llamarle demonio...   
  
-si...es una pena...una gran pena que alguien sufra tanto por cosas de las que no tiene culpa...   
  
----   
  
Kino y Yohmei estaban sentados conversando.   
  
-...así que mañana será la última prueba...   
  
-si...ya casi es una Itako...lo malo es que todos le temen y varios le odian...   
  
-manejar esos poderes es una gran carga...muy pocos lo logran con éxito sin perder su esencia...   
  
-...es solo una chica...aunque haya tenido una vida difícil y tenga que actuar con arrogancia ante el mundo...se que ese pasado le atormenta...me imagino que cada noche debe pensar en la gente que le desprecia, en sus padres que le dejaron en aquel puente...   
  
Anna contemplaba la noche desde el gran Monasterio donde entrena. Ese es el único refugio por ahora que tiene.   
  
-mañana será mi ultima prueba...me pregunto...¿que pasará luego?...no tengo nada mas que mis poderes espirituales...nada más en este miserable mundo....   
  
El viento sopló. Estaba frío y se quedó contemplando las estrellas.   
  
-...todos aquí me odian...será mejor que me vaya pronto de este lugar....   
  
----   
  
Era temprano en el Monasterio. Yoh y la señora Kino estaban sentados mientras un grupo de chicas bajaba del edificio.   
  
-...fíjate bien...estas chicas están desde hace cinco años aquí y Anna solo con un año aquí las ha superado...eso prueba su gran capacidad...   
  
-allí está..-dijo Yoh   
  
La señora Kino hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de espíritus.   
  
-muy bien, quiero que derroten a estos espíritus sin usar otros que invoquen o que ya tengan...esa es la prueba final...   
  
Una por una, las Itakos pelearon contra los espíritus, solo tres habían logrado detenerlos. Tan solo quedaba Anna cuando la señora Kino ejecutó sus poderes en los espíritus. Los shikigamis atacaron y Anna sacó su rosario y los amarró.   
  
-!opresión!   
  
Los shikigamis desaparecieron y se pusieron al lado de Anna. Todas las demás se quedaron impactadas porque había superado con facilidad los poderes de la señora Kino.   
  
-Felicitaciones a las que superaron la prueba...y a las que no, suerte para la próxima...ustedes cuatro, vengan y tomen sus rosarios...   
  
Anna y las demás chicas recibieron un rosario.   
  
-esta es la prueba de que se han graduado aquí como Itakos...felicitaciones...   
  
-Amidamaru...es muy fuerte, supera a la abuela...-dijo Yoh   
  
-si...y con gran facilidad...-respondió el samurai   
  
Al rato, todas las chicas se habían marchado. Kino llamó a Yoh y el, aun muy nervioso se levantó y fue hasta allá.   
  
-...antes te había hablado de mi nieto Yoh....¿verdad?   
  
-si...-dijo Anna con extrema seriedad-...Kyouyama Anna...yoroshiku onegaishimasu (encantada de conocerle)...   
  
-...Asakura Yoh...yoroshiku...onegaishimasu...-dijo medio sonrojado-   
  
Kino se rió para si misma. -...Anna, te tengo que pedir algo...   
  
-...usted dirá..señora Kino...   
  
-mi nieto Yoh es muy hábil, pero como se la pasa mirando al cielo y escuchando música, es un perezoso que no avanza...creí que entrenando con los demás en la escuela mejoraría...pero apenas si hace una posesión de almas al cien por ciento y no quiere entrenar con Yohmei...   
  
-!pero abuela! -protesto Yoh   
  
-...por eso...quiero pedirte que tu lo entrenes...   
  
-!¿que?! -dijo Yoh   
  
-como usted me lo pide, acepto...-dijo Anna-   
  
-muy bien...te lo encargo...-dijo Kino hacia Anna y miró a Yoh-...ahora en adelante ella te entrenará en los terrenos alrededor de la escuela....y otra cosa...Anna, si quieres puedes vivir con nosotros mientras tanto...hay un televisor allí...   
  
-gracias, señora Kino...-dijo Anna-...haré todo para que el sea un gran shamán...   
  
---   
  
-¿y ahora no verás clases con nosotros? -dijo Manta   
  
-si, pero en la mañana y en la tarde estaré con Anna...-dijo Yoh   
  
-increíble...te toca con la Itako extraña...-dijo Horo Horo   
  
-recuerda, Yoh...no te olvides de nuestra batalla...-dijo Ren   
  
-claro, no lo olvidaré...   
  
-suerte, Don Yoh...-le dijo Ryu   
  
Yoh se marchaba a un terreno que estaba a las orillas de un lago y se quedó allí con Amidamaru.   
  
-muy bien...-Yoh escuchó la voz de Anna y se volteó. Allí estaba ella con esa inquebrantable expresión de seriedad.   
  
-hoy comenzamos...   
  
Continuará...   
  
------   
  
Yo de verdad creí que sería un fanfict corto, pero siempre termino por escribir mucho...y esto quizás siga durante dos episodios más...por otro lado...este fanfict será de YohxAnna, así que...lo demás en el próximo episodio...   
  
Hikaru Shidou 


	2. El ninja shaman

--El Shaman y la Itako --   
  
Un fanfict de YohxAnna (o AnnaxYoh...como sea)   
  
Captulo 2. El ninja shaman   
  
Esa tarde fue muy dura para Yoh. El entrenamiento que Anna le asignaba era dificil e Yoh pensaba que no sobreviviría. Sin embargo, llegó entero a la casa, pero muy cansado, eso si.   
  
-Amo Yoh...anímese...-le dijo Amidamaru   
  
-no siento mi cuerpo...-dijo Yoh cansado-...esto es peor que mi abuelo...demasiado...pero por alguna razón...no puedo protestar...   
  
-¿y eso?   
  
Yoh bajó su mirada. -...es que cuando la miro a los ojos...¡no puedo hablar!   
  
Amidamaru se rió. -puede que de todo esto resulte algo bueno...   
  
-eso espero...-dijo Yoh con cara de lamento.   
  
Mientras tanto, en la cocina...   
  
-excelente...-dijo Kino bebiendo su té-...eres la primera persona que pone a Yoh en una situación asi y tiene éxito...   
  
-gracias...pero no hago gran cosa..-dijo Anna   
  
-...eso crees tu...-dijo Kino y se rió. - dime una cosa, Anna...¿que te parece mi nieto?...¿crees que pueda ser un buen shaman?   
  
-...todo puede suceder...eso creo...   
  
Kino sonrió ligeramente mientras Anna bebía te.   
  
----   
  
Dos largas semanas pasaron mientras Yoh se sometía al entrenamiento de Anna. Sus amigos no creían lo que veían cuando lo vieron con pesas en brazos y piernas, corriendo y nadando alrededor del gran lago.   
  
-...yo si creo que es un ser de otro mundo...-dijo Horo Horo-...las torturas que impone son increíbles...   
  
-...te dije que eran patrañas...-dijo Ren   
  
-...pues no olviden que la chica es mala, pero linda...-dijo Ryu   
  
-...sabes que odio esa clase de personas...-dijo Horo Horo   
  
-que mal...ya compruebo que nos odiamos...-dijo Ren   
  
-¿me estás retando? ¿verdad?   
  
-asi es....   
  
Horo Horo era detenido por Ryu mientras Ren se reía de sus berrinches, asi como Manta.   
  
-ustedes dos...hasta cuando hacen ruido...   
  
-!es la Itako! -dijo Horo Horo como si acabase de ver algo atemorizante.   
  
-pues claro que soy una Itako...genio...-Dijo Anna con sarcasmo-...hacen mucho ruido y no me dejan concentrarme...   
  
-¿concentrarme? -dijeron todos   
  
-si...estoy leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos...   
  
Manta observó el libro que tenía Anna en la mano. -ese manga lo conozco...es un shoujo...   
  
-un shoujo...que cursi...-dijo Horo Horo   
  
-me importa muy poco si te parece cursi...además tu presencia es una completa molestia...   
  
-¡¿quien demonios te crees?! -Horo Horo ya iba a armar aquel alboroto con ella cuando Ryu lo apartó. -disculpelo, no tiene modales con las chicas...-dijo Ryu-...hemos venido a comprobar el entrenamiento que está recibiendo Don Yoh...espero no causar molestia y si hemos perturbado por favor, nos excusamos...   
  
-!yo no me disculpo! -gritó Horo Horo   
  
-no solo pido silencio porque me moleste...a algunos espiritus les desagradan los ruidosos como el...aqui hay muchos...   
  
-es cierto...este lago recibe cantidades de espiritus...-dijo Ren   
  
-!muchachos! -dijo Yoh quien venia corriendo. !que bueno que vienen!   
  
-hola Yoh...-dijo Manta-...¿como te va?   
  
-hoy terminé los cincuenta kilómetros....Anna que extraño que estés aquí..-le dijo a Anna   
  
-si...por hoy...-respondió ella-...hay progamación especial que no me gusta...en el televisor...   
  
-no se como soportas a la mujer esa...-dijo Horo horo en voz baja -   
  
-!joven Yoh!   
  
-alguien viene...-avisó Ren   
  
Una chica de trece años llegó. Era de cabello y ojos rosados.   
  
-Tamao...-dijo Yoh-...hola...   
  
Ella muy sonrojada sonrió. -vine a verle, joven Yoh...me dijeron que esta entrenando arduamente...   
  
-si...   
  
Tamao miró al resto de personas. -hola...¿como están muchachos?   
  
Horo Horo y Ryu sonrieron asi como Manta mientras que Ren estaba serio como siempre.   
  
-hola, señorita Anna...   
  
-hola...-dijo ella seria para variar.   
  
-¿la conoces? -dijo Yoh a Anna   
  
-si...hace tiempo, cuando estaba entrenando con la señora Kino en Aomori...y recuerdo bien como te asustaban los espiritus...   
  
-asi es...-dijo Tamao- pero ya no...¿y usted como sigue en los estudios?   
  
-ya soy Itako.   
  
-!ya se graduó! !asombroso! -Tamao sacó algo de su mochila. -joven Yoh...aqui tiene esto...   
  
-!que rico! !dulces! -dijo Yoh al ver la caja.   
  
-que suertudo es Yoh...mira que le trae regalos...-dijo Horo Horo   
  
-si...Don Yoh es muy afortunado...-dijo Ryu   
  
-gracias Tamao...muchas gracias...-dijo Yoh mientras Anna los miraba a los dos con mucha mas frialdad que de costumbre.   
  
-los invito a comer a la casa...-dijo Yoh-...¿Tamao...te vas a quedar en la casa?   
  
-si...si quiere le ayudo a cocinar...   
  
-¿entonces vienen muchachos?   
  
-si, esta bien...-dijo Manta   
  
------------   
  
Yoh y sus amigos compartieron el resto de la tarde y la noche mientras Tamao cocinaba con Ryu la cena. Los amigos de Yoh se marcharon y ya eran las diez de la noche y en la gran casa de los Asakura en Osore estaba completamente en silencio.   
  
Anna estaba en las afueras de la casa, al pie de un gran arbol, contemplando la noche en la que no había luna y las estrellas copaban el cielo. Pero desde adentro, Yoh estaba mirándole, el tenía temor de ir hasta donde estaba ella. Yoh apretó sus manos y con decisión caminó un poco hasta asercarse a donde estaba.   
  
-hola....-dijo Yoh con gran nerviosismo   
  
Anna se lo quedó mirando por un breve instante. -hola...   
  
-¿que haces tan solita aquí?   
  
-miro las estrellas...   
  
-que bien....   
  
Yoh se rascó la cabeza. Estaba nervioso y era la primera vez que hablaba con ella otra cosa que no fuera entrenamiento.   
  
-...tu deberías estar durmiendo...-dijo Anna   
  
-si, pero me desperté...creo que tengo insomnio...oye...¿puedo sentarme contigo?   
  
Anna e Yoh quedaron silenciados mientras el viento soplaba.   
  
-si quieres....   
  
Yoh se sentó. -las estrellas de esta noche están lindas...   
  
-si...   
  
-oye, Anna...¿crees que pueda pasar el entrenamiento?   
  
-si le pones empeño lo harás...   
  
-pero es que soy un despistado...y odio correr mucho...   
  
Anna lo miró durante un rato. -...¿cual es tu mayor deseo,Yoh?   
  
Yoh y ella se miraron. Yoh estaba aun muy nervioso y suspiró.   
  
-yo quiero ser el shaman king...y vivir en armonía con el espiritu supremo...quiero tener mucha tranquilidad y escuchar mi musica favorita...cualquiera diría que es una tontería...   
  
-no es una tontería...yo creo que es algo que cualquiera busca...la tranquilidad sería algo muy maravilloso...   
  
-¿y tu, Anna?...¿que deseas?   
  
Anna bajó su rostro.Yoh notó aquella expresion de tristeza.   
  
-...yo solo quiero saber si existe alguien que me acepte...   
  
-¿que te acepte?   
  
Anna miró de nuevo a Yoh. -tus amigos deben de habértelo contado...soy un demonio...   
  
-pues personalmente no creo que asi sea...un demonio no diría que la tranquilidad sería algo maravilloso...   
  
-...eres muy ingenuo,Yoh...hace tiempo me abndonaron por mis poderes...yo como ser humano no tengo cabida en este mundo...   
  
Yoh quedó en silencio. No se imaginaba lo mal que ella se debía sentir por esas cosas.   
  
-no digas eso...todo ser vivo, por muy pequeño que sea, tiene derecho a vivir y a tener un lugar especial en este mundo...¿es por eso que te pusiste ese apellido?...Kyouyama...   
  
-...como soy huérfana...no tengo apellido...Kyouyama es una lectura del kanji de la montaña Osore-san...   
  
-...escucha bien...hace tiempo, cuando estaba en Izumo, estudiaba con personas sin poderes y ¿te imaginas como me llamaban?   
  
-No...   
  
-el hijo del diablo...ese era mi sobrenombre allá...ninguno me hablaba...no tenía amigos, hasta que llegue aqui y conocí a Manta, Horo Horo, Ryu y Ren...todos se convirtieron en mis valiosos amigos...   
  
-bueno...-dijo Yoh-...mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, ir a la escuela y entrenar...   
  
-por cierto...mañana el entrenamiento se incrementará...-dijo Anna   
  
-...me lo imaginé..-dijo Yoh casi llorando de penita por si mismo. -...me voy a dormir...   
  
-yo también...ya me dio sueño...   
  
--------   
  
Un nuevo día. Yoh estaba en la escuela mientras sus amigos estaban con el en la hora de descanso.   
  
-...de verdad es que no entiendo nada...te soportas todos sus caprichos, incluso el que tu limpies por ella y le cocines cuando se le antoje...-dijo Horo Horo devorándose un plato lleno de sashimi-   
  
-yo creo que te lo mereces por perezoso...-dijo Ren-   
  
-muchachos...hablan de Anna como si fuera alguien fuera de este mundo -dijo Yoh   
  
-pues lo es...-dijo Horo Horo-...¿quien rayos tiene dos shikigamis como Zenki y Kouki?   
  
-dejando de lado los rumores de ella, es un hecho que tiene un carácter...-dijo Manta-...muy duro...   
  
-¿pero como le va en el entrenamiento? ¿hay mejoría, Don Yoh? -dijo Ryu   
  
Yoh sonrió. -pues cuando hago la posesión de almas...me siento muy conectado con Amidamaru...   
  
-otra cosa...-dijo Ren-...hay rumores que pronto se entregarán los oráculos virtuales y que la pelea de shamanes de Japón será en Tokio...   
  
-por eso tengo que entrenar...-dijo Yoh   
  
-y nosotros...-dijo Ren-...veremos quien se convierte en el rey shaman...   
  
Todos quedaron en silencio. Ren, Horo Horo e Yoh tenían fuertes deseos de ser el shaman king. Manta se rió. -muchachos...no pensemos en eso ahora, ya vendrá el momento...   
  
Yoh miró el reloj. -faltan tres horas para que me marche a entrenar...Anna dijo que el entrenamieto se incrementaría...   
  
-¡te lo dije!...prefiero mi hermana Pilika, que al menos es amable...   
  
Yoh bajó su rostro y miró el vaso que tenía.   
  
Al salir de la escuela, Yoh se despidió de Ren, Horo Horo y Ryu. Manta lo acompañaba.   
  
-Yoh...¿puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo el pequeño mientras ambos caminaban   
  
-si...   
  
-...noté que cuando Horo Horo hablaba de Anna, llamándole de ese modo...tu siempre tratas de decir lo contrario...   
  
-¿en serio?   
  
-Yoh...no seré un shaman fuerte...pero tengo buen ojo...   
  
-entonces...-dijo Yoh y se detuvo-...te diré algo que quiero que guardes...   
  
-¿un secreto?   
  
-algo así...   
  
-dime entonces...   
  
Yoh miró al cielo tratando de encontrar las palabras. -me gusta ella...   
  
-¿ella?...¡¿Anna?!   
  
-asi es...   
  
Manta quedó frío de la impresión y se sacudió la cabeza. -jamás imaginé que te gustaran con carácter...   
  
-ni yo....pero se bien que no es un demonio...cuando todos dicen eso...pienso que han sido injustos con ella...   
  
-¿y ella? -dijo Manta. -¿lo sabe?   
  
-no...es que ni se como decirle algo...es que me quedo corto de palabras cuando estoy a solas con ella...   
  
Manta se rió. -entonces si que te gusta...   
  
-¿te estas burlando de mi?   
  
-no, es que te ves gracioso...tu tan tranquilo, amable y paciente y ella todo lo contrario...   
  
-...supongo que eso de que los opuestos se atraen es cierto...-dijo sonriendo con inseguridad   
  
Ambos se rieron y continuaron caminando.   
  
Yoh estuvo toda la tarde entrenando mientras Manta y Amidamaru le acompañaban. Iban rumbo a la casa por el bosque.   
  
-estoy sin aliento...-dijo Yoh casi muriéndose.   
  
-las pesas que llevas son de lo mas duras...-dijo Manta   
  
-amo Yoh...el entrenamiento que ha seguido le ha ayudado...-dijo Amidamaru   
  
-si...-Yoh fue cortado enseguida por si mismo. Había percibido algo.   
  
-Manta...apártate..   
  
Manta retrocedió y Amidamaru estaba a su lado. -Amo Yoh...alguien esta...   
  
-lo sé...a punto de atacar...   
  
Un hombre enmascarado bajó de uno de los árboles. Tenía el aspecto de ser un ninja.   
  
-¿tu eres Yoh Asakura?   
  
-asi es...   
  
-estoy buscando a Anna Kyouyama...la he visto contigo en el lago...quiero que por favor me digas en donde está...   
  
Yoh quedó en silencio. -¿y para qué?   
  
-solo...para hablar con ella...   
  
Amidamaru e Yoh tenían un aspecto serio. -"Amo Yoh...-le dijo Amidamaru mentalmente-...este tipo tiene unos ojos de asesino"...   
  
-¿acaso tu eres shaman?   
  
-si...un shaman de la familia Murashige...ninjas shamanes...mi misión es exterminar al demonio Kon Oni y a su creador...   
  
-¿Kon Oni?...¿que tiene eso que ver con Anna?   
  
-...tu debes ignorar eso..pero ella es la reencarnación de un demonio...y sus poderes han engendrado al Oni...que anda por aquí...tu eres un buen chico y me dirás en donde está...   
  
-no tengo por qué hacerlo...-respondió Yoh   
  
-¿acaso me estás retando?   
  
-no...pero si vas a hacerle daño, me interpondré...   
  
-que lindo...creo que no sabes con quien estás tratando...   
  
El shaman sacó unos chacos y realizó la over soul en ella. Yoh se quitó las pesas y sacó su espada y se colocó en guardia.   
  
-muy bien...!Amidamaru! !Hyoui gattai!   
  
-!a la orden!   
  
Yoh realizó la fusión de almas mientras su oponente observaba con confianza.   
  
-pero si apenas eres un aprendiz...-dijo el ninja-...veremos como te va...   
  
El ninja movió sus chacos con gran rapidez y atacó a Yoh, quien esquivaba sus ataques con efectividad. La mirada del ninja se hizo mas aguda y sus movimientos alcanzaron una mayor rapidez y a Yoh se le estaba haciendo mucho mas dificil esquivar sus ataques.   
  
-!Amidamaru! !Cuchilla de buda!   
  
El ninja contuvo su ataque y lo desvió. Yoh estaba impactado.   
  
-...mocoso...eres muy osado al enfrentarte a mi...aprenderás a no meterte con un shaman ninja como yo...   
  
El ninja agitó sus chacos que se hacían mas largos y golpearon a Yoh repetidas veces mientras este se defendía como podia.   
  
-!Amo Yoh! !resista! -dijo Amidamaru   
  
-!eso intento! !es muy fuerte!   
  
Un golpe del ninja estrelló a Yoh contra un árbol haciéndole perder la fusion con Amidamaru. Manta estaba asustado al ver a su amigo en semejante condición. Sacó su laptop.   
  
-Mosuke!!! -y un espiritu de un hombre apareció de la computadora-...hagamos la fusión de almas...   
  
-entiendo...   
  
-¡Mosuke! ¡fusión de almas! -gritó Manta y su laptop se había transformado en un martillo.   
  
El ninja miró a Manta. -asi que tratas de ayudarle...perfecto...ataca enano...   
  
Con un poderoso gritó Manta atacó al ninja, quien contuvo su martillo y sonrió.   
  
-muy valiente...pero no lo suficiente...- Manta fue golpeado duramente y perdió la fusión de almas.   
  
-¡Manta! !responde! -dijo Mosuke- Manta estaba afectado por la caida y no podía levantarse aunque estaba consciente. El ninja se dirigió a Yoh quien estaba tratando de levantarse.   
  
-escucha...si me dices donde está esa niña...te dejaré en paz...   
  
-no lo haré...-respondió Yoh   
  
El ninja adoptó un aspecto de molestia. -dime...¿por qué rayos pretendes proteger a un demonio?   
  
-te equivocas...-dijo Yoh de pie-...Anna no es ningún demonio...   
  
-ingenuo...si sigues de su lado...podría hacerte daño ella o el Oni...   
  
-!No me importa! -gritó Yoh mientras Manta estaba de pie con Mosuke. Yoh tenía un semblante decidido-...las personas como tu solo la ven como un ser maligno...yo en cambio...pude ver esa parte que no demuestra...y se perfectamente...que solo es una Itako con un gran poder y un pasado triste...¡las personas como tu nunca le han dado una sola oportunidad! ¡solo dicen que es un demonio! ¡Eso no es justo!   
  
Manta estaba impresionado. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo hablar de ese modo.   
  
-Yoh...-dijo Manta en voz baja-   
  
El ninja sin embargo no mostraba impresión alguna.   
  
-Idiota...es obvio que en tu ceguera por esa chica no ves las cosas como son...tendré que matarte entonces... -Acto seguido, el ninja sacó una cadena de sus vestiduras y realizó la posesión de objetos. Las cadenas salieron disparadas de su mano y ataron a Yoh en sus brazos, piernas y en su cuello, tan fuerte que estaba gritando del dolor causado. Yoh dejó caer su espada, tratando de romper las cadenas, pero era inútil, las cadenas apretaban mas y más y la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.   
  
-Te mataré...-dijo el ninja   
  
-¡Yoh! -gritó Manta mientras el ninja estaba a punto de jalar de la cadena y matarlo...   
  
De repente, la cadena fue destrozada en varios pedazos y el ninja era estrellado contra un árbol. Manta e Yoh observaban sorprendidos cuando dos shikigamis estaban apuntando sus armas al ninja y estaban delante de Yoh. Eran Zenki y Kouki.   
  
-¡los shikigamis de Anna! -dijo Manta   
  
Yoh estaba de rodillas observando los espiritus y enseguida, Anna salió del oscuro bosque.   
  
-¡es ella! -dijo el ninja   
  
Yoh y Anna se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes hasta que la Itako se dirigió al atacante.   
  
-¿me buscabas?...aqui estoy...   
  
El ninja se levantó. -imaginé que atacando al chico aparecerías...demonio...ahora mismo te mataré...   
  
El ninja se lanzó al ataque y fue encarado por Zenki y Kouki. El ninja enviaba varios golpes que recibián los espiritus con facilidad. El ninja retrocedió y el shikigami azul lo atacó, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos mientras el otro lo apuntaba con el hacha. El ninja perdió la posesión de objetos mientras el espiritu lo aprisionaba con gran firmeza.   
  
-has hecho bastante daño...eres una molestia...-dijo Anna en una voz baja, pero cortante-   
  
-¡mi deber es matarte, demonio!   
  
-yo no me refiero a mi...cretino...-susurró Anna-...te aplastaré como el miserable que eres...-los ojos de la itako quedaron en blanco, en un estado de ira reprimida-   
  
Anna estaba a punto de levantar su mano para terminar el ataque cuando un grito se escuchó.   
  
-¡NO! -gritó Yoh con fuerza-...¡No lo hagas!...   
  
-¿por qué rayos me detienes, Yoh?   
  
Yoh sonrió. -no tienes por qué matarle...no eres así...   
  
-¡no necesito que un mocoso ruegue por mi vida! ¡Mátame! ¡seria un deshonor que este demonio me dejara vivir! -gritó el ninja   
  
-ahi tienes...-dijo Anna-...este miserable ni siquiera agradece tu intento de salvarlo...es un orgulloso gusano...   
  
-no me importa...-dijo Yoh-...matar a alguien no es la solución...Anna...demuéstrale que no necesitas matar a nadie...   
  
Un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Yoh y Anna se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro mientras Manta y su espiritu observaban y los shikigamis estaban aprisionando al ninja.   
  
-por favor...-dijo Yoh-...déjalo ir...   
  
Los shikigamis regresaron hasta donde estaba Anna, dejando al ninja libre, pero mal herido.   
  
-¡ni crean que esto es lo último de mi! ¡te extreminaremos a ti y al Kon Oni!- El ninja saltó y se perdió entre el bosque oscuro.   
  
Manta suspiró de alivio. -eso estuvo cerca...- y el pequeño se detuvo al ver que Yoh y Anna se quedaron mirándose de nuevo, fijamente, como si estuviesen comunicándose con sus miradas.   
  
Las estrellas estaban brillando por encima de ellos, en medio de la noche.   
  
-¿por que me rogaste por la vida de ese ninja? -dijo Anna-...el estaba a punto de matarte...   
  
-no quiero ver morir a nadie...la muerte no es la respuesta...-Yoh sonrió-...y gracias por dejarlo ir...   
  
Anna estaba sorprendida por su actitud. -...eres muy misericordioso con los demás, incluso con tus enemigos...eso no lo entiendo...   
  
-claro que si lo entiendes...por eso lo dejaste ir....   
  
Anna permanecía callada y aun muy seria mientras Yoh le sonreía.   
  
-disculpen...-dijo Manta-...¿te encuentras bien,Yoh?   
  
-si...gracias, Manta ¿y tu?   
  
Manta se rió. -un ligero golpe...estoy bien...   
  
-bueno...-dijo Yoh-...es hora de regresar ¿no lo crees?...   
  
-si....   
  
Anna estaba mirando a Yoh, sumida en sus pensamientos aserca del shaman Yoh Asakura.   
  
-"...es distinto a la mayoría de las personas que he conocido...muy distinto...es como si en esa mirada existiera tanta paz...es...sobrecogedor...indescriptible..."   
  
-Anna...-le llamó Yoh-...regresemos a casa...   
  
-claro...-dijo ella con su semblante serio.   
  
Los tres continuaron su camino por el bosque en medio de la noche.   
  
Continuará....   
  
------ 


	3. Un mutuo sentimiento

El shaman y la Itako   
  
Un fanfict de AnnaxYoh (o al contrario...YohXAnna...es lo mismo)   
  
Capitulo 3.- Un mutuo sentimiento   
  
----   
  
La noche transcurrió rápido o eso sentía Yoh. Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela con Manta, estaba pensando en el atacante ninja de anoche. Manta sospechaba en que pensaba y le preguntó:   
  
-Yoh...¿estas bien?   
  
-si..-respondió el aun sin mirarle-   
  
-¿estas pensando en lo de anoche?   
  
-no puedo dejar de hacerlo...ese ninja dijo que estaba el demonio Kon Oni y que había sido creado por Anna...   
  
-¿le crees?   
  
-no sé...pero por alguna razón persiguen a Anna...   
  
-¿y estas preocupado por ella, no es así?   
  
Yoh se detuvo. -es fuerte, pero...tengo un mal presentimiento...   
  
Manta e Yoh quedaron en silencio.   
  
-----   
  
El dia pasó de forma excesivamente normal. Horo Horo y Ren discutían de forma habitual mientras Ryu y Manta solo quedaban de espectadores. Por su parte, Yoh miraba el cielo sin la sonrisa característica que usaba, sino mas bién con un toque de preocupación.   
  
-Don Yoh...-dijo Ryu-...¿le sucede algo?   
  
Todos se le quedaron mirando. -no...-dijo Yoh levantándose-...estoy bien...   
  
-¿a donde va, Don Yoh? -dijo Ryu   
  
-por ahí...nos vemos...-dijo Yoh y se marchó caminando. Todos le observaron hasta que ya estaba muy lejos.   
  
-¿que rayos le pasa a Yoh? -dijo Horo Horo   
  
-vamos con el...-dijo Ryu   
  
-¡no! -dijo Manta deteniéndoles-...necesita estar solo...   
  
-----   
  
No puedo entender nada de lo que sucede conmigo. Desde anoche, no puedo dejar de pensar en todas sus palabras. Es como si en ese instante yo misma me hubiese dejado vencer por el. Por sus palabras. Incluso me pidió que no matara a la persona que le hizo daño. Eso no lo entiendo...no lo entiendo. Puede que sea muy amable, ¿pero tanto asi?...¿como para decir que no soy alguien maligno?...todos me llaman de esa forma en la que tanto detesto, pero el se niega a hacerlo...a pesar de lo estricta que soy con el. De verdad no lo entiendo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que por un momento me sintiera completamente indefensa ante lo que en mi cabeza pasa. En aquel momento en que lo vi combatiendo contra ese ninja, afirmando todas esas cosas...nunca imaginé que oiría a alguien decir eso de mi...y mucho menos que de alguna forma me protegiera...no lo comprendo...¿por qué Yoh?...¿por qué alguien tan distinto de mi?...En aquel momento en que nos miramos a los ojos, me sentí como nunca antes en quince años. Como si pudiera dejar el pasado que me agobia y vivir para siempre bajo aquella hermosa mirada. Como si el odio que me enferma se evaporara bajo los rayos de un cálido sol y esos rayos me calentaran la espalda. No se ni lo que siento...ni siquiera he experimentado algo asi antes, es por eso que no entiendo nada...y aunque quisiera decirle todo eso...no podría...mi timidez es extrema en ese sentido...aunque aparente ser tan fuerte...en realidad no lo soy...   
  
-soy débil....-susurró Anna quien estaba bajo la sombra del gran árbol de sakura en un atardercer lleno de hermosos colores.   
  
----   
  
Yoh caminaba por la calle mientras miraba el cielo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, durante un rato. Enseguida, se detuvo y se dio vuelta.   
  
-Yoh...Asakura...-dijo una voz de ultratumba, una muy tenebrosa   
  
Una horrible criatura estaba en frente suyo. Tenía un par de cuernos y unos colmillos de la mandíbula inferior que le salían de forma grotesca de la boca.   
  
-¿quien rayos eres tu?   
  
-...Oni...   
  
-¡¿Que?! -dijo Yoh muy sorprendido-...¿eres el Oni?   
  
-Oni....   
  
Amidamaru apareció al lado de Yoh. -Amo Yoh...es probable que sea la criatura de la cual hablan los ninjas...   
  
-eso no es posible...-dijo Yoh   
  
El Oni atacó a Yoh quien lo esquivó. El Oni observó a Yoh con sus feos ojos y rugió. Yoh sacó su espada. -¡Amidamaru! !Fusión de almas!   
  
El demonio atacó a Yoh quien lo esquivó. -¡Amidamaru! ¡Cuchilla de buda!   
  
Con un efectivo ataque,cortó a Oni, evaporándose sus restos en el aire.   
  
Yoh deshizo la fusión mientras miraba el lugar donde desapareció el Oni.   
  
-...no era muy fuerte...-dijo Yoh-..pero...   
  
-Amo Yoh...-dijo Amidamaru   
  
---   
  
-asi que un Oni te atacó...-dijo Kino Asakura al escuchar la historia, rato después de sucedido, de la boca de Yoh.   
  
-abuela...¿entonces es cierto?...¿Anna creó al demonio Kon Oni?   
  
Kino escuchaba de espaldas a Yoh. -...el Oni que te atacó es uno de los dos...el otro y el mas fuerte...es el Kon Oni mayor...   
  
-abuela...¿tu sabias eso?   
  
Kino no respondió. Yoh miró al suelo. -por eso los ninjas le persiguen...   
  
-ella posee un poder que ellos consideran maligno...creen que ella es un demonio...   
  
Yoh estaba en silencio e ignoraba que alguien le estaba escuchando. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación.   
  
-¿a donde vas?...-dijo Kino antes de que saliera   
  
-voy a buscar a Anna...-dijo ya de espaldas a su abuela   
  
Yoh salió de la habitación y de la casa.   
  
Anna había estado escuchando la conversación entre Yoh y la señora Kino. Estaba corriendo lejos de la casa. Corrió una larga distancia hasta llegar a un puente. Cayó de rodillas mientras lo unico que se escuchaba era el ruido del agua que pasaba por el río.   
  
-Ahora entiendes lo que te he dicho...   
  
Anna miró hacia uno de los bordes del puente en donde había un demonio muy similar al Oni que destruyó Yoh, pero su rostro era mucho más expresivo y era de mayor tamaño. Anna lo reconoció.   
  
-¿que haces aquí?   
  
-vine a verte...-dijo el Oni sonriendo   
  
Anna se levantó mientras había una mirada de rabia y disgusto en ella   
  
El oni sonrió. -...no importa lo que pase, nadie en este mundo te deja de ver como a un demonio...es solo cuestión de que ese muchacho se de cuenta de todo y se aleje de ti...¿o ya olvidaste que tus propios padres te dejaron aquí?...sola y desamparada...un mocoso que apenas te conoce no haría algo diferente...   
  
-¡Callate! -gritó Anna-...todo es tu culpa...miserable Oni...   
  
-¿y quien me ha creado?...tu, querida madre...   
  
-!no me llames de ese modo! !imbécil!   
  
Anna sacó su rosario, pero antes de llamar a Zenki o a Kouki, el Oni sonrió y dijo:   
  
-...no olvides la forma en que todos te trataron...tus padres te abandonaron en este mismo puente...las chicas del Monasterio te temían y odiaban...esos ninjas que se encargaron de que todos te miraran como a un ser maligno...no olvides todo ese sufrimiento...ese dolor...hazle pagar a todos ese dolor...mátalos a todos...a todos ellos...haz que rueguen por sus miserables y asquerosas vidas...   
  
Como si las palabras del Oni fuesen un veneno corrosivo, los ojos de Anna quedaron en blanco, poseídos por una asfixiante sensación de furia. Estaba temblando por la carga emocional que sufría y soltó su rosario, llevándose las manos al rostro y luego mirándolas con extrañeza.   
  
-tu...Oni...eres el causante...de todo...   
  
Los ojos de Anna brillaron mientras docenas de espiritus salidos del río estaban dispuestos a atacar. El oni sonreía.   
  
-es imposible que uses a tus espiritus acompañantes...para eso debes estar con una mente en equilibrio...y ahora no lo estás...   
  
-no necesito a Zenki o a Kouki para exterminarte...Oni...   
  
-inténtalo...   
  
Los espiritus atacaron al Oni, pero este atrapó a cada uno de ellos y los absorbió a cada uno.   
  
-Ja! ¡bien hecho! -dijo el Oni   
  
----   
  
-Amo Yoh...¿a donde cree que pudo haber ido? -dijo Amidamaru quien estaba con Yoh a la sombra del arbol de sakura.   
  
Yoh estaba mirando el árbol pensativo. -si a mi me atacó el oni mas débil, entonces el mas grande debe estar...-Yoh no completó la frase-   
  
-Amo Yoh...¿que sucede?   
  
Yoh miró hacia el camino. -se en donde está...¡Vamos Amidamaru!   
  
----   
  
La noche se estaba asercando y el Oni absorbía espiritus que Anna llamaba.   
  
-es increíble...el Oni esta haciéndose mas grande...   
  
-cierto...debemos atacar cuanto antes...   
  
Dos ninjas estaban observando a Anna y al demonio Oni desde los arbustos.   
  
-es hora de aplicar nuestros poderes....-dijo uno de ellos   
  
-correcto...   
  
Los ninjas emergieron de los árboles y aparecieron detrás de Anna. Iban a golpear, cuando una extraña fuerza de energía los hizo alejarse bruscamente.   
  
-esto está fuera de control...-dijo uno de los ninjas   
  
-la vez pasada desplegó una gran fuerza, pero ahora...-dijo su acompañante   
  
Anna los miró.   
  
-a ustedes los acabaré primero...-dijo con una mirada llena de odio-...Oni...¿que esperas?...no seas inepto y anda...   
  
-si...-dijo el Oni levantándose   
  
El demonio golpeó fuertemente a los ninjas a tal punto que ambos perdieron sus poderes espirituales sin poder atacar en la batalla.   
  
-que par de debiluchos...-dijo el Oni sonriendo-..¿acaso no hay nadie que pueda dar una decente batalla?   
  
Los ninjas estaban sin fuerzas al menos para escapar. El Oni levantó su brazo e iba a golpear cuando de la nada una ráfaga de energía le golpeó.   
  
-¡Cuchilla de buda!   
  
El Oni retrocedió. -Yoh Asakura....al fin llegas...   
  
Yoh estaba allí realizando la posesión de objetos. La oscuridad cubría el cielo y el viento comenzaba a soplar fríamente.   
  
-¿te divertiste con el otro Oni?   
  
Yoh estaba demasiado serio, demasiado para ser Yoh Asakura.   
  
-...¿por qué rayos no hablas? -dijo el Oni   
  
-tu pusiste a Anna en esta situación...¿no es asi? ¡Responde!   
  
-¿yo?...yo solo soy una posesión de objetos....un espiritu creado por ella...asi como aquel que te atacó...esto es culpa de ella...ella es la persona que nos creó...   
  
Yoh bajó su rostro y los ninjas estaban mirándole.   
  
-¡que esperas! ¡matalos a los dos! ¡o si no seguirán creando caos! -dijo uno de ellos   
  
-¡asi es! !hazlo! ¡ambos son demonios!   
  
Yoh aun permanecía en silencio.   
  
-a mi también me llamaban de esa forma...todos ellos me despreciaron...sin embargo...yo tenía familia y amigos shamanes, incluso uno de los humanos normales fue mi amigo y luego shaman...por eso...creo que si no hubiese tenido a nadie...hubiese caido en esa situación...por eso no dejaré que nadie y menos alguien que vale mucho para mi...siga en esa situación...por eso....-Yoh levantó su mirada y tenía una mirada llena de una brillante determinación- ¡regresaré a Anna a la normalidad!   
  
Todos quedaron silenciados. Anna miraba a Yoh sumida en el trance, sin al menos reaccionar de algún modo. Los ninjas no podían creerlo.   
  
-¡eres un estúpido! ¡eso es irremediable! -dijo uno de ellos   
  
-no me importa...-dijo Yoh-...Oni...pelea conmigo y te derrotaré...   
  
El Oni hizo un sonido de burla. -¿tu?...¿un simple shaman?...   
  
Los ojos de Yoh se hicieron mas temibles. -no me importa si puedo o no...lo haré...   
  
-¿ah si? ¡prepárate!   
  
El Oni se lanzó al ataque mientras Yoh se preparaba para recibirlo.   
  
------   
  
-¿que dice? -dijo Horo Horo   
  
La señora Kino les contó a Manta, Ryu, Ren y Horo Horo lo sucedido.   
  
-por eso...tengan cuidado...los poderes de Anna son muy fuertes, mas de lo que se imaginan...   
  
-tenemos que ir con Yoh...-dijo Ren   
  
-segun mi presentimiento...deben estar en el puente...   
  
-muy bien...-dijo Ryu-...marchemos entonces...   
  
Los shamanes corrieron rápidamente hasta llegar cerca de unos árboles a las orillas del río donde se veía el puente. Vieron como los ninjas e Yoh llegaban al lugar   
  
-rayos...Yoh esta en problemas...-dijo Horo Horo-...vamos...   
  
-No...-le cortó Manta-...debemos observar   
  
-¿por qué? -dijo Ryu-...Don Yoh esta en problemas...   
  
Manta negó con la cabeza. -observen...¿cuándo Yoh lucha de ese modo?...¿cuándo tiene ese carácter?...siempre anda tomando todo a la ligera...incluso el asunto de ser shamán...pero mirenlo...esta vez...es como si supiera por todo lo que está pasando Anna...   
  
Ryu y Horo Horo quedaron silenciados. Ren sonrió. -el gusto de Yoh es bastante extraño...   
  
Manta sonrió. -dejemos que Yoh afronte esta batalla...estoy seguro que sus motivos son muy fuertes y que ganará...confiemos en nuestro amigo....   
  
---   
  
Yoh esquivaba los ataques del Oni con gran habilidad. El Oni era mas pesado, sin embargo, en un instante logró alcanzar a Yoh estrellándolo contra uno de las barandas del puente. Yoh se levantó con sangre en su boca, sin embargo, desestimando las heridas que podía haber recibido, se puso en guardia.   
  
-creo que los entrenamientos me han hecho mas resistente...por eso...¡debo vencerte!   
  
El furyoku de Yoh se elevó mientras los ninjas observaban asombrados.   
  
-aquel día ese chico no tenía esos poderes...¿que rayos pasa aquí?   
  
Yoh miraba al Oni, muy seguro de su victoria. -¡Al ataque!   
  
Ambas fuerzas chocaron. Yoh empuñaba la espada y hacía cortes mientras que el Oni ejecutaba sus puños. Ambos se detuvieron. El Oni se regeneraba de sus cortes, mientras Yoh comenzaba a lucir cansado.   
  
-¿que pasa mocoso? ¿no me ibas a vencer?   
  
Yoh respiraba de forma acelerada, sin embargo mantenía esa postura de guardia.   
  
-escucha...si decides largarte...te dejaré el tiempo suficiente para irte...es que hoy me siento generoso...   
  
-de ningún modo....si me marcho...será con Anna...   
  
-que lindo...tan amable...¡seres como tu me enferman! -gruñó el Oni y golpeó a Yoh. Yoh retrocedió por el golpe.   
  
-eres un imbécil...-dijo el Oni-...esta no es tu batalla...¿por que intevienes?   
  
-por varias cosas...-dijo Yoh mirando al Oni-...estoy un poco molesto porque las personas siempre andan llamándole demonio...yo pienso que si desde un principio alguien hubiera comprendido que no podía controlar sus poderes...todo sería distinto..-Yoh hizo una pausa -...si no fuera por sus entrenamientos...no estaría en este nivel...todos piensan que es una pérdida de tiempo o una crueldad...pero algo comprendí desde que comencé a entrenar...si quiero ser el shaman king, tengo que esforzarme...tengo que aforntar duras situaciones como esta...y la última razón...es...que a pesar de todo...a pesar de su forma de ser...realmente me gusta ella...-Yoh sonrió-...realmente quiero estar con Anna...   
  
El Oni quedó un poco impresionado y se rió.   
  
-que cursi...en mi vida no había visto a un chico TAN cursi como tu...   
  
-me importa muy poco...te voy a cortar en dos con esta espada...la poderosa Harusame...   
  
Mientras el Oni se burlaba de los comentarios de Yoh, Anna permanecía en un trance, sin embargo, sus manos comenzaron a moverse y los ojos, antes sin brillo, comenzaron a recuperar el aspecto original.   
  
-!aqui tienes! -gritó el Oni enviando uno de sus grandes puños hacia Yoh. Yoh lo esquivó.   
  
-¡espada fugaz de Amidamaru!   
  
Yoh movió su espada, pero solo logró cortar el brazo del Oni.   
  
-¿y de verdad piensas que estoy vencido? -dijo el Oni.- !Mano derecha!   
  
La mano se movio atrapando a Yoh. El oni la controlaba desde lejos.   
  
-¡idiota! ¡te voy a matar lentamente!   
  
Yoh soltó la espada mientras era asfixiado por la mano gigante del Oni.   
  
-¡DETENTE! -la voz de Anna sonó y la mano se disolvió dejando a Yoh libre.   
  
-¡¿que rayos...?! -dijo el Oni-...¡esta comenzando a salir del trance!   
  
-¿por que?...-dijo Anna mirando a Yoh-...¿por que sigues peleando aun cuando esto no te incumbe?...¿por que sigues diciendo eso?...no lo entiendo...¿por qué dices eso de mi aun cuando apenas me conoces?...no entiendo...   
  
Ambos se miraron pero...   
  
-¡¿que sucede contigo?! -dijo el Oni gritando-...¡¿acaso ya olvidaste todo?! !¿todo ese dolor?! ¡¿todo ese sufrimiento?!   
  
Anna bajó su rostro. -no...eso nunca lo olvidaré...- Anna quedó en un corto silencio-...pero desde aquel momento...era tan imposible creer que existe alguien que puede aceptarme...que rechazé ese sentimiento por completo...pero lo intento...y no puedo...-apretó sus puños-...el es tan distinto a todos los demás...tan distinto...tan amable conmigo a pesar de mi forma de actuar...y por eso yo...   
  
Todos miraron a Anna, especialmente Yoh.   
  
-...amo a Yoh Asakura...-dijo la Itako con una sonrisa de pura alegria mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.   
  
Yoh se sonrojó hasta los huesos y sonreía un tanto apenado.   
  
-¿ah si? mira lo que le hago a tu querido Yoh...-dijo el Oni y estaba por golpear a Yoh cuando Zenki y Kouki se interpusieron entre sus puños e Yoh.   
  
-esto no puede ser...-dijo el Oni-...se supone que tiene que tener una gran concentración para hacer esa posesión....   
  
Anna se secó sus lágrimas. -por eso debo eliminarte...tu eres el odio que he sentido todos estos años...   
  
-me rehuso...me rehuso a morir...   
  
El oni gritó sonoramente y una gran cantidad de diminutos Oni salieron de su boca. Todos los Oni atacaron en masa y enseguida Yoh se puso en guardia realizando la posesión de objetos.   
  
-¡Anna! ¡cúbreme!   
  
La itako levantó su mano y los shikigamis a su cargo contuvieron los Oni.   
  
-¡Espada fugaz de Amidamaru!   
  
Una ráfaga de puro poder espiritual devastó a los Oni en fracciones de segundo.   
  
Manta y los amigos de Yoh observaban inmóviles, asi como los ninjas. Todos presenciaban el momento con gran expectativa.   
  
Yoh quedó inmóvil...observando el polvo que había levantado el ataque, mientras Zenki y Kouki estaban a su lado. Yoh sonrió y miró a Anna, quien estaba a un lado suyo, pero mas lejos. Los shikigamis desaparecieron e Yoh deshizo la posesión de objetos. La pelea había concluido.   
  
Yoh y Anna se quedaron mirando unos breves instantes. Pero para ellos el tiempo se dilataba bajo las estrellas de esa noche fría. Yoh le sonrió a ella, sin embargo, Anna lo miraba pensando en como reaccionar. Todo había sido tan rápido y tan intenso.   
  
Enseguida, el instante pareció romperse, Yoh percibió a los ninjas moverse. Yoh se volteó tratando de anticiparse a un posible ataque, sin embargo...se habían marchado.   
  
-¡Yoh!   
  
La voces de sus amigos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Los cuatro amigos de Yoh llegaron.   
  
----   
  
La noche estaba bastante avanzada. Los muchachos se quedaron a dormir en la gran casa. Los abuelos estaban tambien durmiendo. Sin embargo, Yoh no podía dormir. Estaba mirando el cielo desde su habitación y echó una ojeada a Ryu, Manta, Horo Horo y Ren quienes estaban durmiendo profundamente. Yoh sonrió. Ninguno de ellos le había preguntado nada de lo sucedido, seguro habían estado viendo todo escondidos.   
  
Yoh se cambió el yukata de dormir por su ropa habitual y salió. Era extraño que no se sintiera extremadamente cansado por la batalla, de verdad había adquirido una gran resistencia. Salió de la casa y se sentó a la sombra del gran árbol.Se quedó mirando las estrellas pensando en el encuentro con el Oni. Ni por un momento creyó que ella le diría eso...que lo amaba. Yoh dejó escapar un poco de aire. Tal declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se rió como solía hacerlo, estaba un poco nervioso. El viento nocturno sopló. Yoh cerró sus ojos...recordando aquel instante, sus palabras, sus ojos brillantes y esa hermosa sonrisa...   
  
-es la primera vez que me pasa...siento un frio en mi piel, pero por dentro, siento que me quemo...el estar enamorado es una sensación muy cálida...es mucho mas bonito de lo que dicen por allí...supongo que si no lo sientes...no tienes una clara concepción de lo que en realidad es, y de como se siente...   
  
Yoh se rió mientras aun cerraba sus ojos. -...¿cómo pueden decir que es un demonio?...que montón de tontos...-y el shaman se rió muy entusiasmado pero se detuvo abruptamente y miró a un lado suyo.   
  
-¿Anna?   
  
La Itako estaba mirándole con un cierto toque de rosado en sus mejillas. Y tenía su ropa normal.   
  
-¡An....!....-iba a gritar Yoh. Pero Anna se encargó de "marcarle su mano" en su cara.   
  
-no levantes tu voz...-dijo ella   
  
-¿que...haces...aquí? -dijo Yoh de pie   
  
Anna trataba de evitar mirarle, pero por algún motivo era dificil hacerlo.   
  
-...tu derrotaste al Oni...cuando yo creí que eso era imposible...   
  
Yoh estaba mirándole muy fijamente.   
  
-yo siempre perdía el control con ese Oni...pero al escucharte...yo salí de ese trance...   
  
Yoh se sonrojó. -¿en serio?   
  
-por eso pude superar mi odio...y es por eso que quiero agradecerte....gracias...   
  
Yoh estaba silenciado. -bueno yo...   
  
Anna le dio la espalda. -es por eso que debo irme...   
  
-¿irte? ¿por qué?   
  
-¿te has olvidado de esos ninjas?....ellos aun me buscan...tu eres muy fuerte...pero, yo debo acabar con esto...sola...   
  
-pero Anna...tu puedes contar conmigo...   
  
-no..tu no conoces el verdadero poder de los ninjas Murashige, ni por qué me buscan...no sabes todo mi pasado...por eso debo marcharme...no solo tu...tu amigos también corren peligro...   
  
Un largo momento transcurrió.   
  
-gracias...-dijo Anna-...eres la primera persona que se rehusa a llamarme demonio...adiós...Yoh....   
  
Anna dio unos pasos, cuando Yoh tomó su brazo.   
  
-suéltame Yoh...tengo que hacerlo... - De nuevo el silencio pasó. -....Yoh...sueltame...tengo que irme...entiende...   
  
-no lo haré...-respondió Yoh y tomándola del brazo la empujó hasta el. Anna quedó entre sus brazos inmóvil, mientras Yoh le abrazaba, y sus respectivas miradas se encadenaban sin el menor chance de escapar.   
  
-no me importa ese pasado...no estoy buscando que me expliques de donde vienes o cual es tu pasado...yo solo busco tu presente...y si vas a combatir a esos ninjas voy a ir contigo, te guste o no...no me importa si debo desafiarte...   
  
Anna se soltó. -¡¿quien te crees que eres?! -dijo roja   
  
Yoh sonrió. -tu sabes eso...asi como yo...las palabras sobran aquí...pero mírate...-dijo Yoh jugando- estás rojita...   
  
-¡eso no es tu problema! ¡me voy a donde yo quiera!   
  
Yoh se rió. -como si yo te pudiera dejar hacer eso...   
  
-¿que insinúas?   
  
-nada...pero soy yo quien debe cuidarte...   
  
- que yo recuerde, nadie me cuida...   
  
Yoh asintió. -con mayor razón...además tu dijste que me querías y yo dije que tu me gustabas...yo creo que no hay problema...¿verdad?   
  
Anna estaba reprimiendose mientras estaba tan roja. Yoh se reía.   
  
-...lo lamento, señorita Kyouyama...iremos juntos a decirle a esos ninjas que tu no eres un demonio y que por lo tanto dejen de atacarte...   
  
-eres demasiado ingenuo...como de costumbre tomas todo a la ligera...   
  
-ellos piensan que hacen lo correcto y los convenceré de eso...todo va salir bien, te lo aseguro...   
  
-...por qué presiento que no podré contradecirte...   
  
Yoh se rió. -bien...yo gano...   
  
-no he dicho que iré contigo...   
  
-claro que si...Annita...   
  
-no me llames así..   
  
-¿por que? te queda bonito...como tu, Annita...   
  
Yoh se rió mientras ella parecía estar molesta, pero tambien estaba conmovida, aunque no lo demostrara.   
  
----   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Yoh le había contado sus intenciones a sus abuelos y amigos.   
  
-¿irás a enfrentar a los Murashige?-dijo Kino   
  
-si...-dijo Yoh   
  
Kino le dió la espalda y se acomodó sus lentes. Yohmei miró a su nieto.   
  
-ten mucho cuidado...los ninjas Murashige son muy hábiles...y letales...harán cualquier cosa por sus ideales...   
  
-lo sé...   
  
-Yoh...-dijo Kino-...regresa rápido...aún tienes un entrenamiento que hacer...   
  
-claro...   
  
Yoh y los demás salieron del recinto, mientras Anna miraba a la señora Kino.   
  
-lo traeré de regreso...se lo prometo...   
  
-te lo encargo...   
  
-con su permiso....   
  
Anna salió mientras Kino y Yohmei observaban.   
  
-¿en qué piensas, Kino?   
  
Kino sonrió. -...esta sería una buena oportunidad...   
  
-entiendo...una futura esposa para el heredero...   
  
-y lo mejor es que es una persona como nosotros...una Itako...   
  
Yohmei se sonrió. -has anticipado algunas cosas ¿no?   
  
-no...solo que cuando Yoh me habló de ella, pude ver ciertas cosas...y creo que fue muy bueno que se hayan conocido...tan solo espero que puedan arreglar ese asunto....   
  
----   
  
Todos estaban reunidos afuera. Ryu, Horo Horo, Ren, Manta y Tamao estaban con Yoh mientras salía Anna.   
  
-muchachos...-dijo Yoh-...¿de verdad quieren acompañarnos?   
  
-claro...-dijo Horo Horo-...morirán sin mi presencia...   
  
-bah...puras tonterías...-dijo Ren Tao-...es solo que yo no tengo nada que hacer...   
  
-Don Yoh...los acompañaremos para superar a esos ninjas...-dijo Ryu   
  
-si y nosotros también...-dijo Manta quien estaba con Tamao   
  
-Muy bien...-dijo Yoh-...Anna...te seguimos...   
  
Anna salió de la casa. -no necesito tanta gente...   
  
-¡Oye! ¡no seas desagradecida! -gritó Horo Horo   
  
Yoh se rió. -Horo Horo...no le des importancia a sus comentarios...no son intencionales...   
  
-eso dices tu...   
  
-que esperan...-dijo Anna ordenando-...muevan sus piernas...no tengo todo el día...   
  
Yoh, seguido de sus amigos partieron de la casa, liderados por Anna.   
  
----   
  
Continuará....   
  
All right!!!!!   
  
Otro capitulo mas y se ma ha ocurrido otras batallitas, pero el shaman y la itako se han declarado mutuamente (que lindura!) aunque lo mejor está por venir...Do not miss the next chapter!!! (espero que esto esté marchando bien) (y por cierto, esto se está convirtiendo en otro fanfict larguito...yo supongo que dos mas y ya cierro el fanfict, pero todo puede suceder...)   
  
mata ne!!!!   
  
Hikaru Shidou 


	4. El final de un pasado El comienzo de una...

El Shaman y la Itako  
  
Un fanfict de YohXAnna.  
  
Capitulo 4. El final de un pasado. El comienzo de una nueva vida.  
  
Todos iban caminando silenciosamente. Ryu, Horo Horo y Ren Tao iban en la retaguardia. Manta y Tamao iban en el medio y delante de todos ellos, iban Yoh y Anna. Horo Horo iban distraido contemplando los altos y fuertes árboles del camino. Ryu iba silbando, mientras que Ren iba caminando con su habitual rostro serio. Manta iba caminando mirando a los que estaban adelante. Iba pensando en la situación y sobre su amigo. Desde que conocía a Yoh, no lo había visto tan molesto como en aquella batalla, tan identificado en la situación que tenía Anna. Manta sonrió. Despues de todo, cuando una persona se enamora de verdad hace cosas asi, en especial alguien tan valiente como su amigo. Hacía tiempo que Yoh le había contado que cuando estaba en Izumo carecía de amigos y seguro por esa situación, el había comprendido lo que Anna pasaba. Manta se rió por dentro. Los dos eran tan distintos por fuera que quizás por eso podría funcionar.  
  
Yoh caminaba mirando el cielo con una sonrisa. Mientras que, como de costumbre, Anna caminaba mirando con habitual seriedad. La Itako miró a Yoh. El carácter de el, tan lleno de energía y alegría contrastaba perfectamente con el suyo.   
  
-oye Anna...-dijo Yoh-...¿la aldea esta muy lejos?  
  
-un poco...  
  
-bien...  
  
Ambos se silenciaron de nuevo. -Yoh...¿de verdad estas dispuesto a seguir?...esos ninjas son muy peligrosos...aunque has mejorado asombrosamente en tu posesión...ellos son profesionales...  
  
-lo sé...y no me importa...te dije que iría contigo...  
  
-¿y crees que ellos aceptarán dejar de atacar?...estuve a salvo en la montaña Osore, pero ahora...  
  
-Todo va a solucionarse...ya lo verás...y cuando regresemos comeremos algo delicioso...  
  
-si...algo delicioso...-dijo Anna pensando en eso  
  
-¿lo ves?...de algun modo concordamos...-Yoh se reía mientras Anna le miraba con una aparente molestia, aun cuando sus mejillas estuviesen rosadas.   
  
Luego de cuatro horas de caminar, llegaron a una colina en donde se divisaba un poblado circundado de un gran bosque, con altas murallas de madera.  
  
-increíble...-dijo Ryu-...como en las historias de los ninjas...  
  
-si...es muy tradicional...-dijo Horo Horo.  
  
Anna observaba el lugar mientras recuerdos empezaban a aflorar en su mente.   
  
-será mejor que vayamos hasta allá...-dijo Yoh y todos siguieron hasta bajar.   
  
Todos estaban a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta.  
  
-que raro...-dijo Horo Horo-...no hay nadie...  
  
-seguro nos están invitando a entrar...-dijo Ren  
  
Yoh miró a su alrededor. Entre los árboles, varios ninjas estaban mirándoles, en una inquietante inmovilidad.  
  
-muy bien...-dijo Yoh-...entremos...  
  
Yoh dio un paso al frente y las puertas se abrieron ante el. Yoh sonrió.  
  
-entremos... - Todos le siguieron.  
  
Adentro de la muralla habían varias casas antiguas de madera y un edificio mayor. Los ninjas estaban formados esperándoles. Uno de los ninjas se distinguían entre ellos con una cinta con un estandarte de metal pegada a el de color dorado mientras que los demás tenían el estandarte de color plateado. Era el lider del clan.  
  
-al fin te atreves a regresar...-dijo el ninja mayor con un par de lentes oscuros-...creí que debíamos ir todos hasta Osore para sacarte de ese lugar...  
  
Anna y el ninja se miraban fijamente con cierto desprecio mutuo.  
  
-...si no quisiste ir hasta Osore era porque no querías enfrentarte a mi...  
  
-por favor...sabes que puedo vencerte...  
  
-la ultima vez no lo hiciste...y tus miserables soldados se encargaron de haceme ver como a un monstruo...  
  
-es la verdad...tus poderes trajeron al Oni hasta este mundo...tu eres un demonio...  
  
Todos los ninjas adoptaron sus posiciones de ataque. Varios estaban con espadas, otros con cadenas, puñales, kunais y shurikens.  
  
-esta vez te destruiré...Anna Kyouyama...  
  
-bueno...creo que se olvidan de nosotros...-dijo Yoh sonriendo y desenvainando su espada, mientras todos hacian sus posesiones de objetos.  
  
-tu no tienes que intervenir, muchacho...-dijo el ninja-...si desean pueden irse ahora mismo...  
  
Yoh miró a sus amigos. -pueden irse si quieren, muchachos...  
  
Horo Horo sonrió. -estos ninjas no me atemorizan...  
  
-si, huir de un combate asi, es algo que Ren Tao no puede permitirse...  
  
Ryu levantó su espada de madera. -estaremos con ustedes...  
  
-yo me quedo...-dijo Tamao  
  
-no se olviden de mi...-dijo Manta-...estaremos aqui y regresaremos todos a Osore...  
  
Yoh sonrió. Mientras que el ninja estaba un poco molesto.  
  
-no entiendo...ustedes saben que esta Itako es un demonio...¿por qué rayos siguen de su lado?- dijo el ninja  
  
-para demostrarte lo contrario...-dijo Yoh sonriendo como siempre-  
  
-¿lo contrario?...¿insinuas que estamos errados?...-dijo el ninja-...tu no sabes nada, mocoso...nada de lo que aqui sucedió...ni nada de lo que sus poderes espirituales son capaces de realizar....-el ninja sacó varios kunais de sus vestiduras-...si tu supieras la verdad, nunca estarías diciendo tales afirmaciones...  
  
El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Todos miraban a Yoh mientras este permanecía mirando al lider ninja.  
  
-Yoh Asakura...tu provienes de una respetada familia shaman...que ha entrenado shamanes durante generaciones...y el que tu familia permitiera que Anna Kyouyama fuera discípula de Kino Asakura...nos detuvo en cierto modo...pero el saber que el Oni estaba vivo...fue la prueba...esos seres malignos fueron engendrados por el mismo mal...por eso...es nuestro deber destruir a esa chica...  
  
El ninja se puso en guardia. -¡Ataquen!  
  
Los ninjas atacaron en gran cantidad. Yoh y sus amigos se defendían mientras Anna peleaba contra el lider ninja con sus espiritus acompañantes. Sin embargo, los ninjas parecían multiplicarse.  
  
-tus shikigamis son muy fuertes...sin embargo...no puedes contra mis guerreros sombra...¡ataquen!  
  
Anna levantó su rosario mientras Zenki y Kouki se preparaban para recibir la embestida de los ninja sombra.  
  
-¡demonios! -gritó Horo Horo-...¡son demasiados! -y golpeó a un par de soldados con su cañón  
  
Ryu se defendía con su espada de madera y su ataque de serpientes de agua, asi como Ren aplicaba su cuchilla dorada, aunque ninguno de ellos lograba resultados satisfactorios. Uno de los tantos ninjas atacantes iba a atacar a Tamao y a Manta, cuando juntos combinaron sus poderes y lo dejaron incosciente. Pero mas se incorporaban al ataque. Todos ellos quedaron atrapados mientras mas ninjas parecían aparecer.  
  
-son interminables...-dijo Ryu  
  
-esto es absurdo...-dijo Ren-...¿como puede haber tantos?  
  
-estamos en graves problemas...-dijo Manta  
  
-¡Cuchilla de Buda! -gritó Yoh y varios de los atacantes salieron volando lejos de el. Mientras mas parecían intervenir.  
  
-¡muchachos! ¡cubranme! -gritó Yoh  
  
-parece que Yoh tiene un plan...-dijo Ren-  
  
-bien....pues hagamos un camino...-dijo Horo Horo  
  
Ren Y Horo Horo lanzaron sus ataques en un punto y barrieron a los ninjas. Yoh corría detrás de ellos y golpeó a uno de los ninjas dejándole inconsciente. Enseguida una gran cantidad de ninjas se esfumaron en el aire.  
  
-¿que demonios fue eso? -dijo Ryu  
  
-seguro son sombras de ellos...se dice que los ninjas con capaces de realizar tales poderes...dijo Manta-  
  
-solo debemos ubicar al verdadero y asi ganaremos...-dijo Ren-...¡ataquen!  
  
Yoh miraba mientras el lider de los ninjas combatía contra Anna. Decenas de ninjas se lanzaron contra Zenki y Kouki y expulsaron llamaradas de fuego que hirieron a los espiritus.  
  
-esta vez si estás en problemas...demonio...-dijo el lider ninja-  
  
-no te sobreestimes...observa esto...-dijo Anna y sus shikigamis se levantaron y cargaron contra los ninjas, los cuales se esfumaron en el aire.  
  
-vaya...-dijo el ninja-...sabes como combatir el kage bunshin no jutsu...no imagine que habías adquirido ese conocimiento...  
  
-yo soy una Itako...y aprendí mucho en la montaña Osore...aprendí de ustedes...  
  
-Ya veo...preparabas el momento para vengarte...¿verdad?  
  
Anna quedó en silencio y el ninja sacó unos rollos de papel que contenían varias escrituras.  
  
-esta vez acabaremos contigo...  
  
El ninja desplegó sus rollos y enseguida cuatro ninjas encapuchados con kunais salieron de los rollos.   
  
-esta es una de las técnicas mas legendarias de mi clan Murashige...los ninjas shamanes...¡posesión de objetos!...  
  
Los cuatro ninjas lanzaron un grito y sus manos adoptaron una posición de rezo y luego realizaron varios movimientos con sus manos describiendo varias figuras y luego se desató un gran torbellino alrededor de ellos. Cada uno de los ninjas invocados tenía un ojo cerrado y luego, cada uno de ellos abrió su ojo izquierdo, revelando un extraño ojo con destellos rojos. El lider ninja se quitó sus lentes oscuros y en el mismo ojo izquierdo tenía el mismo tipo de ojo.  
  
-voy a aniquilarte...demonio...-dijo el ninja  
  
Anna se preparaba para su ataque mientras los ninjas saltaban hacia el ataque. Dos de los cuatro ninjas cargaron contra Zenki y Kouki y ambas fuerzas chocaron con gran poder. Los dos restantes saltaron por encima y corrieron hasta Anna. Ella se preparó para un ataque directo, cuando los ninjas se separaron e iban hacia otro objetivo.  
  
-¡Yoh! -gritó Anna- ¡Cuidado!  
  
Uno de los ninjas iba directo hacia Yoh y el shaman se preparaba para responder al ataque cuando dos manos de la nada lo atraparon por la espalda y lo inmovilizaron. El ninja restante lo golpeó duramente en su estómago e Yoh soltó su espada resintiéndose del golpe, mientras bajaba su rostro ocultando su dolor.  
  
-muy bien...Anna Kyouyama...-dijo el ninja-...si tu das un solo paso, este joven shaman será historia....¡ustedes! ¡shamanes!....¡arrojen sus armas!  
  
-no tenemos opción...-dijo Ren-  
  
-¡demonios! -dijo Horo Horo mientras todos deshacían sus posesiones de objetos. Anna hizo desaparecer a Zenki y a Kouki. El lider ninja aun tenía en su poder a Yoh.  
  
-esto es tan fácil...son solo un montón de niños....sin embargo no hay que subestimar el poder de un simple niño...por eso...  
  
-no entiendo...-dijo Yoh mientras alzaba su rostro-....¿por qué tienes que matar a Anna?...  
  
El lider ninja lo miró con frialdad. -...hace siete años...esta aldea era un gran complejo donde se enseñaba desde las artes de los shamanes hasta el ninjutsu mas simple...incluso habían humanos normales y a pesar de todo...vivíamos en armonía...sin embargo...dos personas que llegaron a la aldea tenían una hija....una hija de ocho años que tenía los poderes mas inusuales que habíamos visto en aquel tiempo...sin embargo...sus poderes estaban fuera de control...sus poderes habían llamado a una gran cantidad de demonios y luego....-el ninja hizo una pausa-...y luego le ordenó a sus espiritus quemar la aldea entera...esa niña eras tú....-y el ninja señaló a Anna-...es por eso que juramos detenerte...sabíamos que si seguías existiendo, esta aldea y cualquier otro lugar estaría en peligro...  
  
-Anna...-dijo Yoh mientras miraba a la Itako. Anna tenía la cabeza inclinada, ocultando sus ojos.  
  
Ren y los demás estaban mirando todo silenciados. Los ninjas de menor rango estaban también inmóviles.  
  
-es fácil juzgar a los demás...¿no es así?...-dijo Anna. El líder ninja endureció su mirada.  
  
-¿a que te refieres con eso? -le respondió el ninja  
  
-...tu vienes de una poderosa familia...seguro tus padres estaban orgullosos de tus poderes...pero mis padres...mis padres me temían...me odiaban...decían que yo...que yo nunca debí haber nacido...  
  
Lágrimas amargas de tristeza bajaron de los ojos de Anna.  
  
-tu no tienes idea de lo doloroso que es vivir odiando y siendo odiada...mis padres me miraban con miedo, con odio...y yo...tenía ese enfermizo deseo de destruir todo...y cuando llegué a este lugar...todos me miraban como si yo fuese un monstruo...un monstruo que debía ser encerrado...un monstruo que tenía apariencia humana...por eso...-Anna hizo una pausa mientras su garganta se entrecortaba-...quería devolver todo ese maldito dolor que pasaba...solo tenía ocho años...y nunca nadie me dijo que yo no era un demonio...nadie me llamaba por mi nombre...no tenía ni un asqueroso apellido...y luego el Oni apareció...  
  
-----  
  
Era una noche silenciosa. Anna estaba en el rincón de un cuarto que solo tenía un futón. Ella sostenía un molino de papel entre sus manos. Enseguida apareció una sombra por la ventana.  
  
-destruyelos a todos...-susurró el Oni quien apareció al lado de Anna-...todos te van a matar muy pronto...eso es lo que van a hacerte...no esperes a que ellos tomen la iniciativa...- dijo el Oni-...Anna-chan...hazlos pedazos...  
  
Anna aun estaba llorando. -todos me hacen daño...todos son iguales...  
  
-asi es...ni tus padres te quieren...solo te consideran una carga...solo dime que lo haga y esta basura de aldea arderá hasta el cielo...  
  
Anna se quedó callada. -arder...hasta consumirse...  
  
-si, solo ordéname y lo haré...  
  
-quema la aldea...ahora...  
  
Luego...todo era pánico...las doradas llamas cubrieron todo el lugar y la gente gritaba.  
  
-¡todo esto es tu culpa! -gritó uno de los ninjas mientras decenas de ninjas atacaban al Oni.  
  
-me la llevaré de aquí...-dijo un hombre y acompañado de una mujer salieron con Anna mientras las llamas no parecían acabarse.  
  
Estaban en el puente de Osore. La noche estaba muy fría y la luna se estaba escondiendo entre las nubes.  
  
-¡Es suficiente! -dijo el hombre-...¡eres una molestia!...¡una verguenza!...¡un estorbo!....-el hombre estaba muy enfurecido.  
  
-vamos...-dijo la mujer-...marchémonos de aqui...- Los dos estaban por marcharse cuando Anna habló.  
  
-padre...madre...¿de verdad?...¿me dejarán aquí?  
  
-...no queremos volver a verte...-dijo la mujer-...no vuelvas a buscarnos...no queremos una hija que es un demonio...  
  
Sus padres se alejaron mientras Anna los contemplaba en un desgarrador silencio. Anna tenía sus ojos en blanco, inmóviles mientras casi inconsientemente las amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus oscuros ojos. La pequeña cayó de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas caían en la madera del puente.  
  
----  
  
-desde ese entonces mi vida solo se convirtió en una patética existencia...solo sobrevivía en el frio mundo que había para mi...y cuando la señora Kino y yo nos encontramos en Aomori...ella me dijo que sería capaz de obtener un gran control de mis poderes...pero...no importaba lo mucho que me concentrara en mi entrenamiento...aun asi...mi mundo era tan oscuro y frío...que cuando ingresé al monasterio de las Itakos...todas las estudiantes...se alejaban de mi...nadie me hablaba...todos me miraban de nuevo como ese demonio...  
  
Todos escucharon el relato inmersos en un tenso silencio. Yoh podía sentir ese dolor como si fuera suyo, porque de algún modo entendía lo que pasaba con ella.  
  
-entonces...-dijo Anna con su voz cortante y agresiva-...cuando intento encontrar a alguien que puede darme una oportunidad...¡Ustedes tienen que intervenir!...¡ustedes quienes nunca me dieron una maldita oportunidad!...  
  
El ninja guardaba silencio. -no puedo entenderte...y me gustaría hacerlo...pero mi deber es detenerte...no puedo tener ningun sentimiento cuando lucho...  
  
Los espiritus ninjas a su cargo se movieron y sacaron varios kunais y corrieron hasta Anna, quien estaba desprotegida.  
  
-¡ANNA! -gritó Yoh mientras observaba impotente cómo los ninjas le apuñalaban con los kunais y con gran fuerza le arrojaban al suelo. -¡NO! -gritó Yoh con toda su fuerza.   
  
-¡ANNA! -volvió a llamar Yoh. Pero no había respuesta.  
  
-por fin...completé mi misión...-dijo el ninja  
  
-¿como pudiste...?-dijo Yoh en voz baja-...¿como pudiste hacer eso?...Ella no era un demonio...-y el shaman apretó sus puños mientras una gran cantidad de furyoku estaba emanando de su cuerpo. -tan solo...tan solo quería que dejaran de decirle de ese modo...  
  
Yoh gritó con gran fuerza y los dos ninjas que le tenían aprisionado desaparecieron y cayeron dos rollos de papel.  
  
-esto no puede ser...-dijo el ninja-...se supone que este chico...es solo...  
  
-Amidamaru...por favor....-dijo Yoh tomando su espada-...concédeme todos tus poderes-....  
  
El samurai apareció detrás de Yoh asintiendo. -como ordene...Amo Yoh...  
  
-has llegado muy lejos...-dijo Yoh mientras sus ojos llenos de furia estaba empañados de unas lágrimas. -¡posesión de objetos!  
  
Yoh levantó su espada y envió un devastador corte de espada hacia el ninja quien lo evadió. Yoh corrió rápidamente y atacó a sus posesiones.  
  
-¡cuchilla de buda! -gritó Yoh y cortó en dos a los ninjas sombra. Luego se transformaron en dos rollos de papel rasgados. Yoh y el lider estaban frente a frente. El sacó unos shurikens y los arrojó a Yoh. Yoh se escudó con la espada y el lider contraatacó con un puñal que chocó con la espada Harusame  
  
-¡No me importa si debo matarte, Yoh Asakura! ¡lo haré!  
  
El ninja movió una de sus manos y disparó una bola de fuego que explotó en el cuerpo de Yoh. Yoh cayó al suelo y su posesión estaba deshecha.  
  
-prepárate...Asakura Yoh...  
  
-¡van a matar a Don Yoh! - gritó Ryu  
  
-¡Maldición! -gritó Ren-...¡no puedo pasar!  
  
Los amigos de Yoh aun estaban combatiendo contra el ejército de guerreros y eran interminables.  
  
-vas a acompañar a esa Itako en el otro mundo...-dijo el lider y cuando iba a hundir su puñal en Yoh....  
  
-¡no puede ser!  
  
Una mano detuvo la trayectoria del puñal. El lider ninja observaba sorpendido mientras asombrosamente, Anna estaba sosteniendo el puñal con su mano desnuda.  
  
-...el otro mundo aun no quiere recibirme...y menos a Yoh...  
  
-¡¿como rayos?!- dijo el guerrero sorprendido mientras Zenki aparecia detrás de el y le hizo retroceder.  
  
-Anna...-dijo Yoh tratando de ponerse en pie.   
  
-Yoh...toma mi mano...-dijo ella e Yoh tomó su mano poniéndose de pie  
  
El rostro de Yoh estaba desbordante de alegría, incluso estaba llorando de contento. -crei que...que estabas muerta...  
  
Anna sonrió. -aun no es el momento de partir...y menos para alguien como tu...  
  
Yoh se rió y Anna se dirigió al ninja.  
  
Una gran explosión de energías sacudió el lugar e hizo levantar una nube espesa de polvo. Ren y los demás aparecieron exhaustos, pero vencedores.  
  
-al fin vamos a atacar a ese ninja...-dijo Ren- escucha bien.. en este momento, tus guerreros no tienen fuerzas y tu ya has perdido la mayor parte de tus fuerzas...ríndete...  
  
Ren y los demás iban a atacar cuandoYoh les detuvo.  
  
-si seguimos combatiendo de ese modo solo lograremos heridas...-dijo Yoh-  
  
El lider ninja estaba un poco impresionado de su actitud. -Yoh Asakura...aun cuando traté de matarte a ti y a tus amigos...pides que se detengan...¿como puedes actuar así?...¿y ahora que puedes eliminarme?...  
  
Yoh sonrió. -no hemos venido a comprobar quien es el mas fuerte...solo...quiero que entiendan que aunque Anna sea una persona complicada, no tiene deseos de ser ningún demonio...solo quiere una vida de completa tranquilidad...como yo...  
  
El ninja estaba mudo contemplando a Yoh y asintió.  
  
-entiendo...-dijo el ninja quitándose su máscara-...tu has visto algo que nadie más ha podido...-el ninja sonrió-...ahora lo comprendo...tu lograste realizar una poderosa posesión de objetos con tu determinación...y ella pudo vencer mis ataques para detenerme y asi evitar que yo te matara...un ser humano es quien puede hacer eso...  
  
El ninja se quitó su cinta. -me rindo...y mi clan se rinde...  
  
Yoh sonrió mientras Anna le miraba, esta vez, con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
----  
  
Todo había pasado. El lider ordenó a todos sus hombres dejar de atacar a Anna y asi lo prometieron. Yoh y los demás estaban en la casa del líder, sentados en su gran mesa.  
  
-lamentamos mucho nunca haber sido mas comprensivos contigo y de no haberte ayudado....-dijo el hombre-...de ahora en adelante no trataremos de hacerte nada...espero que puedas perdonarnos...  
  
Anna estaba seria. -esta bien...yo tambien debo disculparme por haber incendiado su aldea...  
  
-...estamos disculpados...arigato gozaimasu...Kyouyama-san...-respondió el ninja  
  
-¡esto está delicioso! -dijo Horo Horo mientras el y los demás comían en la mesa.  
  
-si, definitvamente...-dijo Ryu y se devoró una pata de pollo.  
  
-si, estaba muy hambriento...-dijo Ren  
  
-fue una batalla difícil, pero todo salió bien...-dijo Tamao  
  
-si...mejor de lo que imaginamos...-respondió Manta  
  
Yoh se bebía un poco de jugo y lo dejó en la mesa.   
  
-ah!...delicioso!...gracias por la comida, señor Murashige...-dijo Yoh  
  
-de nada...-respondió el lider-...es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes...la verdad es que queríamos liberarnos de este recuerdo y gracias a ti y a tus compañeros esto se solucionó...  
  
-no...-dijo Yoh apenado-...no es nada...  
  
-----  
  
Yoh y los demás se estaban marchando. El lider y el resto de ninjas les despidieron en la puerta.  
  
-adios..espero que podamos vernos de nuevo...-dijo el señor Murashige  
  
-Claro...-respondió Yoh-  
  
-les deseo mucha suerte...y a usted...Kyouyama-san...  
  
-gracias...-dijo Anna  
  
-cuidese, señor Yoh...tiene un buen futuro como shaman.  
  
-je, je...gracias...y hasta luego...  
  
Yoh y los demás partieron de la aldea mientras el lider ninja y la aldea entera les seguían con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.  
  
----  
  
-asi que eso sucedió...-dijo Kino Asakura al oir el relato de Tamao y Manta sobre todo lo que pasó. Kino Asakura bebió su te y sonrió. Todos estaban en la casa de los Asakura y ya era de tarde.   
  
-Yoh logró realizar la posesión de objetos...-dijo Ren-...fue algo imprevisto  
  
-si, y lo que mas me resultó increíble es la fuerza de la señorita Anna...-dijo Ryu  
  
La señora Kino sonrió. -ella siempre ha tratado de ser la mejor Itako...de hecho, para este estilo de shaman es muy fuerte...  
  
-si, pero eso no impide que tenga ese carácter...-dijo Horo Horo  
  
-Horo Horo...-dijo Manta sudando-...¿no me digas que no te impresionó el hecho de que casi matan a ella y a Yoh?  
  
-si, si...pero esa es la verdad...-dijo el ainu  
  
La señora Kino se acomodó sus lentes, mientras los demás estaban hablando entre sí.  
  
-----  
  
El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras el cielo del oeste estaba bajo unas bonitas tonalidades de amarillos y naranjas. Al pie del gran árbol de cerezos se tenía una grandiosa vista de un momento tan cotidiano, pero bonito.  
  
-...que dia tan maravilloso...-dijo Yoh mirando el cielo.  
  
Yoh y Anna estaban sentados juntos al pie del árbol mirando el cielo. Ambos tenían varios vendajes por las heridas del combate.El viento sopló y unos pétalos de cerezos cayeron en el suelo.  
  
-Yoh....  
  
-dime...  
  
-gracias por haber ido conmigo...-dijo Anna sonrojada.-...siento como si me hubiesen quitado una carga muy pesada...  
  
-no fue nada...y como dije antes, los ninjas comprendieron que tu no eres un demonio...aunque a veces intentas comportarte muy cruel....-dijo Yoh y se rió  
  
-jamás imaginé que eso pasaría...supongo que tienes un don para cambiar a las personas...  
  
-¿yo?...no...nadie cambia por mi...una persona cambia porque quiere y se deja cambiar...  
  
-Yoh...lo que me impresiona es que a pesar de haberte enterado de que yo quemé esa aldea...aun estabas apoyándome...lamento no haberte dicho todo eso...  
  
-no importa...yo se que esos recuerdos te estaban atormentando...contar eso te produce mucho dolor...eso yo lo sé...pero...no imaginé que te habían abandonado de ese...modo...  
  
Yoh y Anna se miraron durante un largo rato.  
  
-cuando los ninjas usaron sus kunais...creí que te habían matado con semejante golpe...me asusté mucho...de verdad...-dijo Yoh.-...pensé que habias muerto...  
  
-esos kunais dolieron mucho...-dijo Anna-...pero supongo que este mundo aun tiene un lugar para mi...  
  
-entonces...¿te quedas?...-dijo Yoh esperando su respuesta  
  
-¿tu quieres que yo...una ambiciosa, cruel y despiadada Itako se quede para molestarte?  
  
-Si...es que verás...-Yoh se rió un poco nervioso-....pienso que ambos tenemos los mismos deseos...una vida de tranquilidad...aunque tengamos formas de actuar muy distintas...y con todo lo que ha pasado...ahora tengo menos dudas y estoy decidido a que te quedes conmigo...  
  
-Yoh...me gustaria poder decirte todo lo que siento...pero en ese sentido soy muy débil...-dijo Anna bajando su rostro-...a pesar de tu apariencia...eres mucho mas valiente que yo...  
  
-por eso no te preocupes...-dijo Yoh-...con ver tus ojos me dicen todo...entonces...¿te quedas?  
  
Anna lo volvió a mirar y sonrió. -claro...un perezoso como tu necesita un duro entrenamiento.  
  
-eso supuse....-dijo Yoh sudando  
  
----  
  
Era de mañana en Osore. Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Manta y Tamao estaban por irse a la escuela con Yoh cuando el les pidió que se fueran sin el, que llegaría mas tarde. Yoh volvió a entrar a la casa donde estaban la señora Kino y el señor Yohmei sentado a la mesa con Anna. Yoh estaba un poco inseguro de todo esto y se sentó al lado de Anna.  
  
-muy bien...-dijo Yohmei-...esto es algo que veníamos discutiendo desde hace algún tiempo...y creo que es el momento mas indicado..  
  
-asi es...-dijo la señora Kino-...la pelea de shamanes vendrá muy pronto...y por eso hemos decidido que...  
  
Un corto pero intenso momento de silencio pasó.  
  
-que ustedes dos, Yoh y Anna, se comprometan en matrimonio....  
  
Yoh y Anna quedaron congelados.  
  
-¿comprometidos?....¿en matrimonio?....-dijo Yoh aun tratando de procesar sus pensamientos.-...e...estoy...co..com..pro..me...tido...con Anna....  
  
-muchas gracias...señora Kino...es en verdad un gran honor....-dijo Anna inclinándose ante los abuelos y sonriendo para sí.  
  
-y ahora que están comprometidos...-dijo Kino-...Anna...encárgate de que Yoh sea el mejor shaman...  
  
-como ordene...  
  
Anna tomó a Yoh, aun en un estado de conmoción, por un brazo y lo sacó de la casa.  
  
-----  
  
-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡¡¡¿ESTAS COMPROMETIDO CON ANNA?!!!! -gritaron todos los amigos de Yoh al mismo tiempo mientras Yoh aun no se lo creía.  
  
Horo Horo comenzó a reirse. -ahora si te va a exprimir.....  
  
Ren Tao asintió. -vaya...tus gustos son complicados...  
  
Ryu sonrió. -¡felicitaciones, Don Yoh!  
  
Manta le dio una palmada en la espalda. -bien por ti, Yoh...ahora se casará contigo...  
  
-si, Amo Yoh...felicitaciones de nuevo...-dijo Amidamaru  
  
Yoh estaba entre nervioso y confundido mientras sus amigos comentaban sobre la noticia.  
  
----  
  
Era de tarde cuando Yoh se dirigía al lago para entrenar. Se estiró un poco y comenzó a hacer su rutina. Unas horas después, ya de noche, estaba cansado y se dirigía a marcharse cuando Yoh divisó a alguien que le miraba. Anna salió de entre el bosque, llevando una bolsa.  
  
-hola....-dijo Yoh-...no creí que estuvieses aquí....  
  
-te traje esto...-dijo ella y ambos se sentaron cerca de las orillas del lago.  
  
Yoh se estaba bebiendo lo que le había traido Anna, luego de terminarlo sonrió y dijo:  
  
-gracias por traerme algo...  
  
-de nada...  
  
Yoh miró el cielo. -todo ha transcurrido muy rápido...ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarte nada...  
  
-...yo tampoco sabia que decir...de verdad...  
  
-pero me da mucho gusto...  
  
-si...yo tambien me siento muy bien...es increíble que luego de tanto sufrimiento las cosas salgan bien...pronto seré la esposa del futuro shaman king...Yoh Asakura...  
  
-¿el futuro shaman king?  
  
-Si...yo creo que lo harás...te convertirás en el shaman king...  
  
-y si eso sucede...¿que quieres?  
  
-una buena familia y muchos lujos...-dijo Anna y sonrió con cierta maldad.-...además quiero construir un hotel de aguas termales...- Yoh se rió.  
  
-bueno...daré todo de mi para tener esa vida que ambos queremos...tu serás mi reina....  
  
Anna se puso de pie mientras miraba el lago. -debes estar listo, Yoh...este camino va a ser mas duro que cualquier cosa...  
  
-lo sé...-dijo el shaman mientras se ponía de pie-...pero si tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos y a ti....tendré ánimos y todo va a salir bien...  
  
Anna se volteó a mirarle e Yoh caminó hasta ella. Yoh le estaba mirando con mucha calidez y le abrazó. -te quiero...Anna..te quiero mucho...  
  
Anna le abrazó con firmeza. -yo tambien te quiero, Yoh...te quiero mucho...  
  
Ambos quedaron abrazados durante un largo tiempo y luego ambos volvieron a mirarse. Aun un poco inseguros, estaban contemplándose y producto de un mutuo impulso ellos se besaron. Era un beso suave, tierno, dulce...pero que encerraba tantos sentimientos, tantos pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos habia experimentado alguna sensación parecida en toda su vida y sentían que el tiempo se habia detenido...que el mundo entero se hubiese reducido a solo ese lugar. Cuando terminaron...ambos se sonrieron y se abrazaron de nuevo.   
  
Las estrellas brillaban mas intensamente esa noche y habían pocas nubes en el cielo.  
  
-¿para mi? -dijo Yoh  
  
Anna asintió e Yoh abrió la caja que ella le había dado. Había un traje negro con bordes naranja.  
  
-este es tu traje para cuando llegue el momento de los combates en el torneo de shamanes...  
  
-gracias...¿lo hiciste tu?  
  
-si....es digno del futuro rey shaman...  
  
Yoh sonrió. -cuando quieres eres muy amable...  
  
-tan solo quiero que ganes...es todo...-dijo ella esquivando su mirada.  
  
-mañana es el festival...¿quieres ir conmigo?  
  
-claro.  
  
.Bien....vamos a casa...me muero de hambre...  
  
Yoh y Anna se marcharon del lago hasta su casa. Muchas cosas habían pasado en aquel tiempo...y el destino se había encargado de unir a dos personas muy distintas que compartían muchas cosas. A pesar de que Anna podría excederse en el entrenamiento o ser bastante exigente...Yoh parecía aceptar todo eso. Los abuelos estaban complacidos y los amigos de Yoh veian eso como un milagro...pero sea lo que sea, estaba claro que Yoh habia cambiado la vida de la Itako Anna Kyouyama y ella la de el.  
  
Anna miraba el arbol de cerezos, estaba por marcharse con Yoh a Tokio para el torneo. Los demás habían partido ya.  
  
-el tiempo pasa rápido...¿no es así?...ahora me voy con Yoh a Tokio...espero que muy pronto...vuelva con el rey de los shamanes, Yoh Asakura...  
  
-se nos hace tarde...-dijo Yoh llegando  
  
-lo sé...ya me voy....-Anna miraba los shikigamis del árbol-...hasta luego...-le dijo a los espiritus y salió con Yoh para tomar el tren hacia Tokio. El camino del shaman Yoh en el torneo estaba por comenzar.  
  
FIN  
  
----  
  
Al fin...ya lo teminé...  
  
Espero que haya quedado bien. Un poco dramático al principio de este capitulo pero luego mas...shoujo...creo que ese es el estilo de este fanfict....pero me costó un poco las escenas "shoujo" mas que nada porque como ellos dos (Yoh y Anna) son tan reservados y nunca se especializan en declaraciones...no quería que ninguno se saliera del personaje. Pero bueno aquí está. Y por cierto tambien recurrí mucho al manga de Naruto, sobre todo para eso de cuando los ninjas llaman a Anna "demonio" y para algunos ataques, (Kage bunshin no jutsu), armas (kunais, shurikens y lo demás) y lo del ojo izquierdo que llevaba el señor Murashige.   
  
Ahora quedarían varias preguntas sobre lo que pasará a futuro...pero...esa es otra historia. Y si has leído desde el comienzo hasta el final del fanfict MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! ^_^!!!  
  
M.V. a.k.a Hikaru Shidou 


End file.
